Si me tenés miedo
by Unatazadecafe
Summary: Shino está muy orgulloso de pertenecer a su clan, de tener a sus kikais y de poder usarlos en sus técnicas. Pero sabe que eso puede impedirle tener una relación normal con las personas a su alrededor, especialmente con la persona que él más quiere.
1. Capítulo 1

**Si me tenés miedo…**

**Capítulo 1**

Era probable que hiciera demasiado calor para tener puesta semejante campera. Sobre todo si se tenía en cuenta que la tenía puesta por encima de otra campera. Quizás eso era muy cierto, pero sabía que sus compañeros de equipo no le iban a decir nada. Después de unos años ellos habían logrado aceptar su extraña forma de vestirse y su capacidad atérmica. Él ya se había acostumbrado lo suficiente a permanecer en cualquier tipo de clima con la misma ropa y ésta no iba a ser la excepción.

Shino Aburame miró a su alrededor, el sol brillante del verano estaba secando el pasto. Al no haber recibido lluvia por varios días lo que antes había sido una gran colina verde brillante se había convertido ahora en algo amarillo seco. Por suerte el árbol que tenían por encima de sus cabezas proveía a los tres jóvenes ninjas de la aldea de Konoha con la suficiente sombra como para poder estar a gusto.

Esto era solo un pequeño descanso antes de seguir con la práctica. Los tres estaban respirando agitados después de haber estado practicando durante largo rato tratando de mejorar sus técnicas. Tanto Hinata como Kiba se habían sacado parte de la ropa que llevaban puesta en un comienzo, cediendo ante el calor reinante. Era la hora de la siesta y el sol en lo más alto del cielo pegaba fuerte.

Kiba se había puesto de pie junto a Akamaru que estaba con la lengua afuera jadeando. Si bien ellos podían sacarse ropa para pasar el calor, su amigo animal no podía sacarse el abrigo de piel natural. El largo y abundante pelaje blanco de Akamaru estaba haciendo que el pobre sufriera mucho el calor. ¿Sería este el día más caluroso del verano?

"Voy a llevarlo a que se meta un poco al agua"  
"Ok... nosotros vamos a seguir entrenando. Vamos a estar en el bosque, que hay algo más de sombra, alcanzanos ahí ¿ok?" *Shino se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia el grupo de árboles*  
"Claro"  
"Tené cuidado, Kiba-Kun" *Hinata lo saludó con la mano*

El chico y su perro se dirigieron a un lago no muy alejado del lugar mientras que los otros dos se encaminaron hacia los árboles. Cuando Shino y Hinata llegaron a un claro rodeado de pinos reiniciaron los ataques que venían realizando hasta el momento. Si bien habían estado juntos por ya varios años seguían teniendo la capacidad de – de tanto en tanto - sorprender al otro con un ataque inesperado.

Hinata corrió hacia Shino preparando las manos para su siguiente ataque pero ni bien se acercó lo suficiente al cuerpo del chico sintió una sensación muy extraña, como de ser levantada en el aire. Cuando logró entender qué era lo que había pasado se encontraba en una trampa de red colgada de una de las ramas más anchas de un árbol cercano. Debajo suyo estaba Shino tanto o más sorprendido que ella...

"¿Quién puso esto acá?" *la chica trató de moverse pero la red cedía ante la presión de sus manos al tratar de moverse por lo que se quedó más o menos como estaba*  
"Quizás quedó de algún entrenamiento anterior"  
"Bueno, pero una trampa de red no es algo que vaya a contener a muchos ninjas dentro ¿no?"

Hinata sacó un kunai de su cinturón y lo acerco a una de las uniones de la soga empezando a intentar cortarlo. Para su gran sorpresa la soga no cedió en lo más mínimo ante el filo del arma, incluso cuando la chica utilizó toda su fuerza para tratar de realizar el corte. Acto seguido intentó utilizar diferentes técnicas sin ningún tipo de resultado.

Shino había quedado sentado con la espalda apoyada en la red. Hinata estaba arrodillada con las piernas alrededor de las suyas y con el cuerpo de frente a él. Al haber tratado de cortar la soga la chica había tenido que estirarse por encima del cuerpo de Shino, no habiendo otra forma de sentarse. El Aburame agradeció en sus pensamientos tener la mayor parte de su cara tapada por la tela de la capucha, el cuello de la campera, los lentes y la bandana de la aldea porque estaba seguro que debía estar colorado.

"No puedo… no puedo cortarla"  
"¿Alguna idea de qué tipo de soga se trata?"  
"No, no conozco ningún material como este, no se corta con nada"  
"A ver, pruebo yo"

Shino dejó salir a un grupo numeroso de kikais de su cuerpo y estos se agruparon en distintos puntos de la soga tratando de debilitarla, cortarla o separarla de alguna manera. Hinata apoyó las dos manos en la red tratando de ponerse un poco más derecha. Tenía la cara roja y acalorada por el entrenamiento y por esforzarse en vano para cortar las sogas.

"¿Estás bien?"  
"Eh… sí, estoy bien Shino-Kun"  
"Te ves muy roja… ¿segura que no te estará dando una insolación, no?"

El chico llevó la mano derecha a la frente de ella para sentir si tenía fiebre. Una sensación muy agradable recorrió el cuerpo de Hinata cuando la mano fría tocó la piel de su frente. No estaba segura de cómo funcionaba el cuerpo de Shino porque las veces en que había tocado su piel se podían contar con los dedos de una mano, pero sabía que su temperatura no era la de una persona normal. Con el calor que hacía el parecía estar perfecto.

El chico separó la mano después de un par de segundos pero Hinata la sostuvo contra su frente por un momento más con su propia mano. Shino no entendió del todo qué era esto pero el contacto con la piel de la chica le agradaba mucho y no era algo que se daba todos los días por lo que no iba a evitarlo a propósito. Cuando pasó casi un minuto y la chica aún no le había soltado empezó a ponerse nervioso.

La mano libre de Hinata buscó la mano izquierda de Shino y la sintió con cuidado recorriendo la palma con los dedos… no lo estaba mirando, de hecho, tenía los ojos cerrados, cubiertos en parte por la mano del chico que era enorme comparada con la cara de ella. Abrió apenas los ojos, mirando por debajo del borde de la mano del chico y estiró la mano con la que había tocado la mano izquierda de él y acarició su cara despacio.

Es probable que eso haya sido la gota que derramo el vaso. Shino sacó con brusquedad la mano que la chica aún sostenía contra su frente y trató de darse vuelta dentro de la red - sin demasiado éxito - para ver qué estaban haciendo sus kikais.

"¿Qué… qué fue todo eso?"  
"¿Eh?... ah, perdón, Shino-kun si te molesté... es que tu cuerpo está muy frío y hace tanto calor"  
"¿Frío?"

Ahora todo tenía sentido. Por un segundo su mente había divagado muchísimo y le había dicho lo que él quería creer: que ella le estaba acariciando porque - de alguna manera desconocida para él - Hinata se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por ella y le estaba correspondiendo con caricias. Claro, como sueño idílico fue muy lindo mientras duró.

"Mi temperatura siempre tiene que permanecer fresca para que mis kikais estén cómodos"  
"Es muy agradable, sobre todo con este calor"  
"¿Agradable?"  
"Sí... es agradable sentirse fresco en verano cuando hacen estas temperaturas tan altas"  
"Nunca pensé que nadie fuera a decir que el hecho de que mi cuerpo estuviese frío fuese agradable"  
"Pero lo es, de verdad, verdad Shino-kun" *Hinata sabía que el chico siempre había tenido problemas con la aceptación de la gente hacia él por culpa de su clan*  
"Gracias"

Shino hundió aún más su cara dentro del cuello de su campera. Siempre había pensado que el hecho de que su cuerpo estuviese fresco o casi frío podía llegar a ser algo que a las demás personas les pareciera extraño. Que alguien - más aún teniendo en cuenta quién es ese alguien - le dijera que era algo agradable lo ponía nervioso. Por suerte él tenía la capacidad de no mostrar nada de nada por fuera, tanto por la ropa que lo cubría como por la cara de poker que había logrado a lo largo de los años.

"¿Podés cortar la soga?"  
"No, lo que no nos permite cortarla es que está sellada con chakra. Estoy pensando una manera de revertir eso"  
"Ah… ¿deberíamos llamar a Kiba?"

Kiba se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que Shino tenía por Hinata hacía ya bastante tiempo y solía molestarlo por eso. Que Kiba encontrase a Shino con Hinata arrodillada encima dentro de una trampa de soga no era la mejor de las situaciones. Iba a hacer bromas relacionadas con eso por tanto tiempo que no quería ni pensarlo... Pero por otro lado, tampoco encontraba una solución rápida al problema.

Hinata se tapó los ojos con las manos… la trampa estaba colgando de una rama justo en medio de un clareo en el bosque por lo que el sol les daba de lleno. Tenía muchísimo calor. Quería salir pronto y poder ir a pararse bajo la cascada y que el agua fría le pegara en los hombros y en la cabeza. Quizás sí se estaba insolando… hacía rato que no practicaban tanto a esta hora del día.

La chica decidió buscar dónde podían estar los puntos flojos de la soga utilizando su byakugan. Shino vio los cambios en la cara de la chica y supo lo que estaba haciendo. La cara de entre sorpresa y molestia que tenía Hinata le indicaba que algo no andaba del todo bien. El efecto del byakugan pasó rápido, mucho más rápido que cualquier vez anterior que él le haya visto hacer.

"La soga, no tiene puntos flojos, y Kiba-Kun se está volviendo a la aldea, el chakra en el cuerpo de Akamaru no se veía bien... yo... creo que no me siento muy bien"  
"¿Te duele algo?"  
"No, no, pero se me está nublando la vist…"

Hinata había llegado hasta el límite que su cuerpo le permitía… no se trataba de una insolación ni del cansancio del entrenamiento ni de las técnicas que había usado hasta ese momento... algo le estaba haciendo mal pero no sabía bien qué era por lo que no podía explicárselo a Shino. Sintió que la vista se le nubló, que los oídos se le tapaban y escuchaba como un pitido muy agudo, se sintió mareada y se dejó caer.

El peso de la chica cayó de lleno sobre el cuerpo de Shino sorprendiéndolo. ¿Por qué no había dicho antes que estaba tan mal en vez de seguirse esforzando? Si había algo que le molestaba de ella era eso, nunca quería molestar a los demás y por no querer molestar se metía en problemas ella. No podía negar que el hecho de que estuviera contra su pecho, contra su cuerpo, tan, tan cerca, no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Apartó un par de mechones de pelo de la cara de la chica para verla bien.

Tenía un dilema entre manos. Podía enviar de inmediato un grupo de kikais a que buscasen ayuda y que vinieran otras personas de la aldea a ayudarlos. Esta opción implicaba que pronto iba a tener que alejarse del pequeño cuerpo inmóvil que estaba apoyado por completo contra su cuerpo. Que ella estuviese ahí, apoyada así era casi un sueño hecho realidad, si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo admitía que no quería dejar de estar allí.

La otra opción, claro, era hacerse el sota y no hacer absolutamente nada hasta que alguien eventualmente apareciese o hasta que Hinata se despertase. En ambos casos, si alguien le preguntaba por qué no había mandado sus bichos a avisar de su situación en la aldea, podía decir que él también se desmayó por la insolación o que estaba mareado y no sabía cómo actuar...

Si la chica ese día no se hubiese sacado la campera para quedarse en la musculosa blanca que llevaba debajo, si tan solo ella hubiera caído a un costado de él en vez de en una manera tan perfecta encima suyo, si no fuese porque tenía mucho miedo de nunca jamás tenerla de vuelta así de cerca, quizás hubiera elegido la primera opción, pero no podía. Podía ser reservado, frío, misterioso, indescifrable, hasta "creepy" si se quería... pero seguía siendo humano.

-------------------------

_Gracias a todos por leer este primer capítulo de mi nueva historia de Naruto. ¿Qué les parece la pareja? Creo que hay demasiadas parejas que me gustan de Naruto, pero esta es una de mis favoritas. ¿Por qué Shino? No sé... supongo que porque los chicos misteriosos, serios, callados, etc. suelen ser los que más cosas piensan y esconden y eso es de lo más interesante. _

_Supongo que todos saben estas cosas, pero aclaro por las dudas:  
* "Kikais" son los insectos que habitan el cuerpo de Shino y de todos los Aburames; son negros, alargados y con 6 patas.  
* "Byakugan" es la técnica de línea sucesoria que utiliza el clan al que pertenece Hinata (Hyugas) con el que pueden ver mejor que lo normal y en un radio de 360º excepto por un punto ciego en la parte de atrás de la cabeza._

_Voy a empezar a subir este fanfic todos los miércoles. Espero que el miércoles que viene continúen leyéndolo cuando suba el capítulo 2. Todos los comentarios y reviews son bienvenidos y me sirven muchísimo. _


	2. Capítulo 2

**Si me tenés miedo…**

**Capítulo 2**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿1 hora? ¿2 horas? ¿quizás tan solo unos minutos? No estaba del todo seguro. Teniendo a Hinata sobre su cuerpo el transcurso de las horas parecía algo irrelevante. El sol estaba empezando a bajar lo que señalaba que ya había pasado una cantidad considerable de tiempo; cuando cayeron en la trampa era apenas la siesta. Él se había encargado de hacerle sombra sobre la cara usando la mano y parte de su brazo para que el sol de la tarde no le diera de lleno, pero ahora el sol estaba bajando y esta precaución era innecesaria.

Quizás estaba siendo demasiado egoísta. Quizás Hinata se estaba enfermando de verdad con algo y él la estaba reteniendo ahí, en esa red solo porque él quería sentir el contacto de su cuerpo. Se maldecía por dentro por diversas cosas contradictorias. En parte quería buscar ayuda y que los sacaran, en parte quería que no los sacaran de ahí nunca más... un lado de su corazón le decía que la sostenga como estaba, ya que con verla dormir encima de él era más que suficiente y el otro le decía que podía abrazarla con más fuerza o apoyar la mano en algún lado…

A falta de poder discernir entre todas las ideas y sentimientos el chico se contentó con quedarse como estaba, alegando para si mismo que el destino iba a armar su camino y que él se iba a quedar quieto esperando por el momento. Levantó la vista que había tenido fija en la cara de su compañera y se dio cuenta que de repente estaba bastante oscuro... jeh, era increíble que estar cerca de ella pudiera marearlo de esta manera.

"¿Mmm?"

El sonido vino de cerca de su pecho… Hinata se había despertado y estaba tratando de entender en dónde estaba. La chica apoyó la mano en el pecho de Shino para tratar de ponerse derecha sin demasiados resultados.

"Hinata, ¿estás bien?"  
"¿Eh?... Ah… Shino-Kun…"

Hinata ahogó un gritito al darse cuenta sobre qué, o más bien dicho, sobre quién estaba acostada. Agarrándose de los cuadrados formados por la red volvió a arrodillarse como había estado en un principio, separando su cuerpo del de Shino. Una vez derecha trató lo mejor posible de arreglar un poco su pelo con las manos. De manera imperceptible para Hinata debido al cuello de la campera que tapaba la totalidad de la boca del chico, Shino sonrió ante el hecho de que ella estuviera arreglándose el pelo para él - dado que no había nadie más allí-.

"Gomen… yo, no me di cuenta que estaba tan cerca de desmayarme hasta que usé el byakugan"  
"No hay problema… creo que te insolaste"  
"¿Por qué seguimos acá? ¿Kiba no volvió? ¿nadie nos vino a buscar?"  
"Yo no pude cortar la soga" *no era del todo mentira, bien al principio sí lo había intentado* "y no, nadie vino a rescatarnos"  
"¿Mandaste una señal?"  
"¿Una señal?"  
"Claro, con tus kikais"  
"Yo… no se me ocurrió hacer eso"  
"¿No se te ocurrió?"

La cara de sorpresa e incredulidad de Hinata demostraba lo rebuscada y poco creíble que era la excusa que había usado el chico. Por suerte para Shino, Hinata no es del tipo de persona que le iba a cuestionar lo que había dicho. Ella dijo que sí con la cabeza y no siguió preguntando. Trató de ponerse lo más derecha posible y volvió a usar su byakugan.

"¿Y? ¿alguien?"  
"¡Sí! Kiba viene para acá, con Kurenai, están cerca"  
"¿Está Akamaru con ellos?"  
"No… ojalá que no le haya pasado nada"  
"Seguro está bien, Kiba no lo hubiese dejado solo si de verdad estuviese mal"

La chica dejó de utilizar el byakugan y volvió a marearse, agarrándose con fuerza de la red a sus costados. Tenía la mirada perdida hacia un punto del bosque, probablemente el lugar por el cual aparecerían su compañero y su sensei. Se notaba con claridad que Hinata quería salir de allí, se debía sentir bastante mal. Shino se mordió el labio inferior enojado consigo mismo por haberla retenido allí a propósito.

El ruido en las hojas de los árboles un par de minutos después les indicó que ya estaban allí. Hinata pegó un grito para atraer su atención. Shino trató de ponerse más derecho alejándose de la chica sin demasiado éxito. Cuando Kiba y Kurenai llegaron hasta la red que los estaba reteniendo el chico empezó a reírse muy fuerte.

"Jajaja, ¿no pudieron salir de una trampa de soga?"  
"Es que tiene chakra recorriéndola, no la pudimos cortar. Tienen que ayudarnos a salir… yo… gomen, sensei, yo no me siento muy bien"  
"¿Por qué no avisaron?"  
"Me… desmayé"

Kurenai había sonado preocupada al hacer la pregunta. El hecho de que Shino se haya quedado en silencio le daba mala espina. Enseguida empezó a hacer sellos y probar técnicas para cortar las sogas de la trampa. Después de varios intentos el grupo de hilos que formaba una de las sogas se separó apenas permitiendo que la sensei lograra por medio de otra técnica cortar la soga por esa pequeña grieta. Al caer al suelo Hinata fue incapaz de ponerse de pie. Al ver esto Kurenai tomó a la chica en brazos y salieron corriendo lo más rápido que podían hacia la aldea.

-------------------------------

"¿Cómo está?" *Kiba se levantó del asiento de un salto*  
"Está estable… pero todavía no están seguros de qué es lo que tiene. Es claro que no es solo una insolación, cabe la posibilidad de que la soga haya tenido algún tipo de técnica que reacciona al contacto con la piel. Es la única explicación válida dado que Shino acá parece estar perfecto" *Shino sabía que se merecía el tono que estaba usando su sensei al hablar.*  
"¡Sensei! Estoy seguro que él hizo lo mejor que pudo y que no tenía idea de que a Hinata le estaba pasando algo más que una simple insolación"  
"¿Por qué no nos avisaste?" *Kurenai volvió a mirar hacia los lentes oscuros que escondían los ojos de Shino* "¿Vos te das cuenta que pusiste a tu compañera en un peligro innecesario al no avisarnos de inmediato que estaban teniendo problemas? Hinata nunca admite estar herida o adolorida a menos que esté al límite de lo soportable, vos como su compañero deberías saber muy bien eso"  
"Por favor, sensei, estoy más que seguro que Shino tiene una explicación coherente y entendible de por qué fue que no avisó a nadie, ¿verdad Shino?" *Kiba se dio vuelta para mirar a la cara a su compañero*

La cara de Shino estaba apuntando hacia abajo, evitando las miradas de los otros dos. ¿Una explicación coherente y entendible? Jah… incluso si pensaba la mejor de las excusas en los próximos 30 segundos, nunca iba a dar una respuesta "coherente y entendible" de por qué había actuado de esa manera.

"¿Y? ¿Shino?" *Kurenai adoraba a Hinata y se notaba que estaba enojada*  
"La razón por la que no avisé fue porque... tuve miedo" *después de la declaración se extendieron unos segundos de silencio, interrumpidos por Kiba*  
"¿Shino? ¿Miedo?"  
"… Ok" *Kurenai suavizó las facciones en su cara y su tono sonó mucho más agradable* "no voy a preguntar más nada"  
"¿Eh? Pero sensei, yo no entiendo nada" *Kiba sonaba entre sorprendido y molesto*  
"Sé que Shino sabe que estaba poniendo en riesgo a Hinata con lo que hizo, pero aún así decidió no avisar. Confío lo suficiente en mis alumnos como para creer que él tiene una razón valedera para haberlo hecho"  
"Pero... ¡pero solo dijo que tuvo miedo! ¡y ni siquiera dijo miedo de qué!"

Kurenai se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar por uno de los pasillos, alejándose de ellos. Se dio la vuelta y les gritó, dirigiéndose a Kiba.

"Akamaru está mejorando muchísimo, pero se nota que el calor le está haciendo mal, yo que vos le corto el pelo y no lo llevo a los entrenamientos calurosos por un tiempo".

Dicho esto se volvió a dar vuelta y siguió caminando. Después de unos segundos los pasos de la sensei se dejaron de escuchar y Kiba se volteó para ver de nuevo a Shino.

"Supongo que me vas a decir a qué le tuviste miedo ¿verdad?"

El tono desafiante de Kiba no era el indicado para tratar con su compañero en ese momento. Shino se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la salida. El chico no se iba a dar por vencido, por lo que lo siguió y se puso a su lado en un par de pasos, tomándolo por el brazo. Kiba se puso delante de él, mirándolo a la cara, sosteniéndolo por un brazo.

"Por favor… yo te conozco, es probable que yo sea quien mejor te conoce. Vos no tenés miedos"  
"Supongo que eso significa que no me conocés tan bien, entonces ¿verdad?"

Kiba quedó helado por la frialdad del chico para con él. Shino no había sido nunca la persona más amigable del planeta pero a pesar de eso siempre se llevaban bien y pasaban su tiempo juntos, haciendo a un lado las diferencias de personalidad.

"Yo quiero conocerte, somos amigos. Yo no sabía que tenías miedos, pero si los tenés, me gustaría conocerlos para poder ayudarte. Por favor, decime qué fue lo que te pasó"

Shino midió por unos segundos lo que iba a decir. Él era una persona reservada, no tenía por qué compartir este tipo de cosas con nadie. Menos aún porque sacaban a la luz que él era tan humano como cualquiera de los demás, que tenía sentimientos, que tenía dudas... Aún así los ojos de Kiba le demostraban que de verdad estaba preocupado por él y herido por lo que le había dicho antes. Respiró hondo y mirándolo a los ojos dijo

"¿Cuántas personas conocés que odien los perros?"  
"¿Eh? ¿qué tiene que ver eso?"  
"Tiene mucho que ver, contestá la pregunta"  
"Ninguna… no conozco a nadie que odie los perros"  
"¿Cuántas personas conocés que adoren a los perros?"  
"Muchísimas. De más chico tenía que pelearme con muchos chicos del barrio para que no estuvieran todo el tiempo con mi Akamaru"  
"¿Cuántas personas conocés que odien los bichos?"  
*Kiba cayó en la cuenta de hacia dónde iba esto* "No son tantas..."  
"¿No son tantas?"  
"Bueno, son bastantes, pero no son todas"  
"¿Cuántas personas conocés que amen los bichos?"  
"Todas las de tu clan"  
"¿Y fuera de mi clan?"  
"Bueno… hay algunas personas, como yo, a las que no les molestan"  
"Mi pregunta fue por amar, no por no molestar"  
*Kiba se mordió el labio* "No conozco a... ninguna"

Kiba había intentado mantenerse positivo y dar las mejores respuestas posibles pero su amigo se la estaba haciendo difícil a propósito. Siempre había creído que a Shino no le molestaba en lo más mínimo el hecho de ser un poco raro bajo estándares normales... sí, claro... siendo pequeños le habían dicho "bicho raro" varias veces, pero siempre lograba rodear de kikais a quienes le decían ese tipo de cosas y solucionaba los problemas. No creía que tuviera problemas con todo eso.

"Pero esto… no explica a qué tuviste miedo"  
"Tuve miedo… de que nunca más en mi vida se diera la posibilidad de tener a la persona que quiero abrazada a mi cuerpo, por ser quien soy"

--------------------------------

_¿Qué les pareció el segundo capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado. Adoro a Shino y su cara de nada y la mezcla de sentimientos que tiene por dentro pero no puede mostrar. Debe ser re extraño pertenecer al clan Aburame ¿no creen?_

_MIL GRACIAS a __Lizirien__ que me sugirió que habilitara los reviews anónimos en un review para esta historia. Yo no tenía ni idea de que eso se podía hacer y después de buscar por todos lados cómo se hacía logré encontrarlo y ya lo habilité y ya recibí un par de comentarios anónimos tanto en otras historias como en esta. Por eso: gracias, __Lizirien__. ^--^_

_Agradezco también a: __Claressa__, __okashira janet__, __shaina__ y __black-sky-666__ por sus reviews. Realmente me dan muchas más ganas de escribir cuando mi historia tiene muchos reviews y comentarios. _

_Por último agradezco también a __AisakaTaiga__ y a __black-sky-666 __por poner la historia en Alertas._

_El miércoles que viene subo el tercer capítulo. Espero que sigan leyendo mi historia. Nos vemos ahí._


	3. Capítulo 3

**Si me tenés miedo…**

**Capítulo 3**

Un par de días después de haber sido hospitalizada Hinata fue dada de alta. Lo que fuera que haya causado la reacción en su cuerpo no había logrado hacerle mucho mal excepto por mareos muy fuertes y desmayos repentinos que los doctores del hospital de la aldea de Konoha supieron curar.

"Hinata, que bueno verte bien"  
"¡Wow!" *Hinata se puso muy colorada al instante cuando vio que Kiba cargaba flores en sus manos* "Gracias Kiba-Kun por venir a buscarme al hospital y por las flores pero no tenías por qué molestarte... si no fue nada"  
"Son de parte de Shino y mía. Los dos estamos muy contentos de que estés bien"  
"¿Dónde esta Shino?"  
"Tenía algunas cosas importantes que hacer. Me pidió que lo esperáramos en el bar de la plaza en media hora. Yo no puedo ir, pero ojalá vos sí. Shino estaba tanto o más preocupado que yo por vos"  
"¿Ah? Yo… yo sí puedo ir"  
"Explicale que yo tengo cosas que hacer, y que la próxima salimos los tres juntos"  
"Ok"

Algunos familiares de Hinata también habían ido a verla y estaban muy contentos de que la chica ya se haya recuperado. Tuvo que asegurarle a todo el mundo varias veces que se encontraba muy bien de salud y que no había sido nada de qué preocuparse. Varios pidieron que repitiera varias veces qué era lo que había pasado para tratar de discernir de qué se trataba ese tipo de trampa. Recibió algunos regalos... por el revuelo de gente y cosas parecía que había estado al borde de la muerte... Cuando chequeó el reloj se dio cuenta que ya había pasado casi una hora desde el momento en que había hablado con Kiba por lo que les dijo a todos que se iba a encontrar con amigos en la plaza y que tenía que irse.

Salió a las corridas hacia la plaza rogando que Shino la haya esperado. Por suerte cuando llegó el chico estaba sentado a una de las mesas del bar con una gaseosa delante leyendo algún libro de tapa verde.

"¡Shino-kun! Gomen por llegar tarde, todos mis familiares estaban muy preocupados por mi"  
"Que bueno es verte bien. ¿Kiba?"  
"Él dijo que no podía venir, pero me pidió que yo venga igual porque vos estabas preocupado por mí"  
"Ah… sí" *el chico tomó nota mental de golpear a Kiba más tarde*  
"No sé por qué tanto revuelo, solo tenía mareos y desmayos y nada más, he estado en situaciones mucho peores"  
"Bueno… supongo que el hecho de que no permitieran que nadie pasara a verte por miedo a que fuera algo que pudiese pasarse a otros creó un poco de paranoia, además de que nadie supo a ciencia cierta de quién es esa trampa o cómo actúa. Creo que todavía la están estudiando"  
"Puede ser…"

La chica se sentó a la mesa y pidió una gaseosa igual a la que tenía Shino, ya por la mitad. Preguntó por el libro que el chico estaba leyendo, por los entrenamientos que habían hecho sin ella en esos últimos días, cómo andaba Akamaru y un montón de cosas más. Ya se le estaba a punto de acabar la gaseosa cuando preguntó

"¿A vos también te afectó la trampa?"  
"¿A mí?, no, no creo ¿por qué?"  
"Porque no te diste cuenta de que podías usar tus kikais para avisar que había problemas, eso no es propio de la inteligencia de Shino-Kun"

Hinata en una situación normal no hubiese dicho nada. En una situación más común lo hubiese dejado pasar. Pero había estado varios días sin nada que hacer en un hospital y el tiempo libro la había llevado a preguntarse muchas cosas y a pensar muchas otras.

"Supongo que quizás también me afectó... puede llegar a ser"  
"Pero vos no tuviste mareos o pérdidas de conocimiento"  
"No, no los tuve"

Hinata agachó la cabeza, mirando hacia sus manos que estaban en su falda alisando de manera nerviosa las arrugas de su pantalón. Levantó la vista y clavó sus ojos casi blancos en los lentes negros de Shino. El chico sentía que ella podía ver a través del vidrio coloreado, que podía ver directo a sus ojos…

"Shino, yo… yo confío en vos. Lo que sea que me respondas yo lo voy a creer" *hizo una pequeña pausa antes de seguir* "¿es verdad que no te diste cuenta que podías enviar tus kikais para avisar que estábamos en problemas?"

La chica se quedó mirando su cara esperando la respuesta. Shino midió lo mejor que pudo todas las posibilidades que tenía. Para su desgracia, la variedad de cosas por hacer no era mucha... era o decir la verdad, o seguir mintiendo. Estaba preocupado por lo que podía llegar a pasar. ¿En qué había estado pensando para meterse en semejante lío?. No, no, ese era el problema. Él no había estado pensando. Nunca antes la había abrazado y haberla tenido tan cerca era la realización de un sueño.

"No, no es verdad"  
"¿Entonces no avisaste a propósito? ¿Por qué?"  
"Ahora... yo no puedo decirte"  
*La chica suspiró y tomó lo poco que le quedaba de gaseosa* "Yo, confío en vos, Shino-Kun, sé que nunca me harías mal. Ojalá algún día sí puedas decirme. ¿Querés que pidamos otra gaseosa y almorcemos juntos?"  
"Sí, claro"

Le daba un poco de culpa que su compañera fuera siempre tan buena con todos. El hecho de que a pesar de haberla puesto en peligro ella le haya dejado de preguntar por sus motivos para hacerlo solo lograba que ante sus ojos fuera aún mejor.

--------------------------------

Shino no creía poder decirle jamás la verdad a su compañera por lo que pasaron los días y no le había dicho nada relacionado con ese episodio. Ahora estaban los tres practicando en la misma ubicación que antes. Para evitar el calor que habían pasado la vez anterior habían decidido practicar al caer la tarde aprovechando que ninguno de ellos tenía obligaciones a esa hora.

A pesar de ya casi no haber sol la temperatura era bastante elevada por lo que habían hecho una pausa junto a la cascada. Shino se acercó al borde del agua para tocarla con la mano y sintió un gran empujón por detrás. La sorpresa impidió que pudiera utilizar su chakra para no hundirse en el agua y cayó de lleno, hundiéndose por el peso de las dos camperas. Al salir a flote se agarró de una de las grandes piedras, empezando a tratar de salir del agua.

"Yo no fui, fue ella"  
"Claro, y esperás que yo crea eso..."

En varias maniobras logró salir del agua, hecho una sopa. Para cuando estuvo de pie Kiba no estaba por ningún lado. Para su propia sorpresa Hinata empezó a reírse, con su característica risa, apenas audible por lo que se dio vuelta para verla. Cuando la chica lo vio de frente trato de contener lo mejor posible la risa pero no pudo por lo que empezó a reírse con un poco de naturalidad.

"Jeh… voy a matar a Kiba cuando vuelva"  
"No, por favor, jeje, él solo quería… refrescarte, jejeje"  
"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"  
"La cantidad de camperas todas húmedas, parecés un pollito mojado… con todas las plumas pegadas al cuerpo"

Al decirlo en voz alta le pareció aún más gracioso y siguió riéndose. Shino se contagió de la risa de la chica, que tan pocas veces se dejaba oír y empezó a reírse con ella, tratando de arreglar la situación. Se sacó la capucha y los lentes y empezó a desprenderse el camperón, dejándolo a un lado.

"¡Oh Wow! Shino sin camperón" *Kiba había vuelto y hablaba desde atrás de uno de los árboles más cercano para evitar que el otro chico lo agarre* "Y sin... lentes"  
"Es que están todos mojados, tenía que sacármelos"  
"Incluso para nosotros que pasamos todo el tiempo con vos es bastante raro verte sin los lentes, ¿ne?" *Hinata todavía sonreía divertida por la situación*  
"¿Y? ¿Está pesada la ropa?" Kiba seguía molestándolo desde lejos  
"Ya voy a agarrarte… no podés escapar para siempre"

Shino hasta ese momento había estado tratando de escurrirle el agua al camperón más grande por lo que Kiba no estaba controlando lo que él hacía con las manos. Sin que el otro chico se diera cuenta y en cuestión de segundos Shino clavó dos Kunais en los bordes del pantalón largo de Kiba clavándolo al árbol en el que estaba y llegó a su lado en un par de saltos limpios antes de que el chico pudiese hacer nada.

Kiba apenas alcanzó a tratar de gritar cuando Shino lo agarró por la cintura y lo llevó alzado corriendo hasta el lago zambulléndose de un salto con él aún atrapado y retorciéndose en sus brazos. Era probable que el factor sorpresa había ayudado al chico de los bichos porque sabía que por más que fuese unos centímetros más alto que Kiba, no tenía más fuerza física que él.

Shino no lo dejaba salir a la superficie por lo que cuando por fin pudo salir respiró una enorme bocanada de aire antes de tratar de alejarse.

"Tarado"  
"¿Yo?, mirá quién habla"

Ambos estaban riéndose, con todo el pelo húmedo cayéndoles sobre la cara. Empezaron a tratar de hundirse el uno al otro. Kiba se había quedado sin la campera desde el entrenamiento por lo que estaba en clara ventaja con respecto al otro chico que tenía el peso de la campera negra encima. Shino se acercó a la orilla desprendiéndose la campera en el agua, se la sacó y la dejó sobre una de las piedras. Ahora con solo la musculosa blanca podía moverse con mucha más facilidad.

Hinata se acercó a la orilla para juntar la campera de Shino y alejarla del agua por más que ya estuviese toda húmeda. Kiba desvió la mirada para ver a la chica y miró a Shino con una sonrisa de lado, indicando hacia donde estaba ella con un gesto de la cabeza. Shino entendió la idea y fue hasta la orilla, se subió a una de las piedras más cercanas y fue hasta donde estaba la chica.

"Ah, perdón Shino-Kun, yo quería ponerla en un lugar más seguro"

El chico tomó la campera que la chica le acercaba y la tiró a un costado. Rodeando la cintura de la chica con un brazo la atrapó lo más fuerte que pudo y se tiró con todo su peso con ella al agua. Hinata salió enseguida a la superficie tosiendo porque le había entrado agua a la nariz y riéndose porque la habían logrado meter, pero Shino se pasó un par de segundos bajo el agua antes de salir.

Él había tenido toda la ropa mojada pegada al cuerpo, el cuerpo de ella solo tenía una remerita, la había tenido en contra suyo por menos de un par de segundos... pero era todo lo que había sido necesario para saber que estaba enloquecido por ella. Después de probar estar abrazado a su cuerpo en aquella trampa y haber confirmado ahora que abrazarla lo hacía sentir mejor que nunca no podía dejar de pensar en estar junto a ella.

------------------

_Gracias por leer este nuevo capítulo. ¡Ay! Me duele tener a este pobre Shino conflictuado… ser adolescente es una de esas cosas extrañas que nos pasan a todos. Es muy cierto que no entendés nada de nada y que te sentís más perdido que a propósito y que un mero roce con la persona que te gusta puede hacer que flotes en las lunas de Júpiter… y bueno, por ahí anda nuestro querido Shino. Jeje. _

_Agradezco a: __Claressa__, __okashira janet__, __Lizirien__, __shaina__ y __black-sky-666__ por sus reviews. Realmente me dan muchas más ganas de escribir cuando mi historia tiene muchos reviews y comentarios. _

_Agradezco a __black-sky-666__ y a __bln26__ por agregar la historia a favoritos. Por último agradezco también a __AisakaTaiga__ y a __black-sky-666__ y __Claressa __por poner la historia en Alertas._

_El miércoles que viene subo el próximo capítulo. Nos veremos ahí._


	4. Capítulo 4

**Si me tenés miedo…**

**Capítulo 4**

Shino se acercó a los otros dos chicos y empezó a molestarlos como ellos estaban haciendo: tirándoles agua, tratando de hundirlos... su cuerpo parecía sentirse atraído por fuerzas magnéticas al de Hinata, quizás molestándola a ella más que a Kiba. Por suerte ella parecía no darse cuenta. A su alrededor ya era noche y la temperatura del agua fue en descenso. Si bien la noche era cálida y de verano, llegó un punto en que les dio frío.

Salieron y empezaron a tratar de juntar sus cosas. No estaban muy seguros de en dónde las habían dejado lo que dificultaba la búsqueda. Hinata estaba abrazando su cuerpo con ambos brazos y temblaba casi imperceptiblemente.

"¿M? ¡Hinata, estás tiritando!" *Kiba gritó para que Shino también escuchase* "Mejor hacemos una fogata y nos secamos antes de volver ¿eh?, voy a buscar madera"  
"Ah… gracias"  
"Shino, quedate con ella, no vaya a ser que tenga algún tipo de recaída o algo así"

Cuando el chico perro pasó a su lado Shino podría haber jurado que le estaba haciendo una sonrisa cómplice... pero si así era, no la terminaba de entender. ¿Se había dado cuenta de que él se moría de ganas de estar junto a ella? Jeh… podía ser. Como bien le había dicho hacia unos días… nadie le conocía mejor que Kiba.

"¿Estás bien?"  
"Sí... estoy bien"  
"¿Segura?... realmente no hace frío… es solo la ropa mojada, ya se va a secar. Ah… y puede ser la brisa, también. Vení, vamos abajo de este árbol, así no te da el viento y no tenés frío"

El chico caminó hacia abajo del árbol que por la dirección de donde venía el viento suave que soplaba, podía frenarlo. Hinata se había parado peligrosamente cerca del chico, dado que el tronco no era tan grande como para que ambos estuvieran demasiado separados. Shino trataba de obligarse a pensar únicamente en seguir retorciendo sus camperas para sacarles la mayor cantidad de agua y no pensar en la chica que temblaba a su lado, pero era imposible.

Después de dejar las camperas en el suelo, Shino pasó la mano por encima de los hombros de Hinata y la atrajo hasta su pecho, apoyando la cabeza de ella en su hombro.

"Perdón si mi cuerpo está frío"

Para alegría de Shino la chica no solo no se opuso sino que rodeo el cuerpo de él con sus brazos a la altura de la cintura, apoyando las manos en la espalda. Sentir el pecho de Hinata contra el suyo hizo que Shino empezara a pensar que necesitaba mucho que volviera Kiba pronto o iba a enloquecerse.

"¿Estás bien?" *realmente la chica le preocupaba mucho*  
"Eh… sí… creo"  
"¡¿Creo?!"

Shino apoyó ambos brazos en los hombros de ella y la separó de su cuerpo para poder ver su cara. Ella tenía la cara muy blanca y haciendo un contraste fuerte las mejillas muy rojas. No podía verla bien porque el árbol bloqueaba la luz brillante de la luna pero se notaba el agotamiento en su cara.

"¿Te sentís como el otro día en la trampa?"  
"No exactamente… es como cansancio normal. Por favor, Shino-kun, no te preocupes"  
"¿Cansancio normal?"  
"Sí… en la trampa sentía mareos y mi vista se nublaba y muchas cosas... ahora solo me siento cansada y con ganas de simplemente quedarme quieta acá un rato"  
"Pero tengo miedo que te pase algo"  
"Si me abrazás, no me va a pasar nada"

Shino cedió ante la declaración y volvió a dejar caer sus brazos alrededor del pequeño cuerpo de la chica. La diferencia en altura permitía que ella apoyara su cabeza con comodidad en su pecho. Quizás ella solo lo había dicho para que él dejara de insistir. Era probable que ella no haya querido implicar todo lo que él quería que esas palabras implicasen. Él de verdad quería que ella sintiese que si estaba con él, no le iba a pasar nada... pero sabía que a Hinata la experiencia le probaba lo opuesto.

Abrazó a la chica con un poco más de fuerza y para su propia sorpresa ella devolvió el gesto apretando apenas un poco más con sus propios brazos. Podía quedarse siglos así… milenios también si se podía... No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado abrazado a ella ni tampoco quería saberlo cuando vio el resplandor de Kiba avanzando hacia ellos con una improvisación de antorcha encendida y un grupo de ramas bajo el brazo.

La chica se soltó del cuerpo de Shino y empezó a ayudar con las ramas. Kiba miró hacia donde estaba su amigo y alzó las cejas en señal de complicidad. Esta vez era indudable, el chico lo había hecho a propósito para él. Shino caminó hacia los inicios de la fogata y apoyando la mano en el hombro le dijo en voz clara a Kiba "Gracias" antes de ponerse a ayudar con la disposición de las ramas.

Si bien las camperas finitas de Hinata y Kiba se secaron sin demasiado esfuerzo ante la llama abierta de la fogata la campera negra de Shino aún estaba húmeda y el camperón claro parecía no haberse dado cuenta que estaba puesto junto al fuego porque seguía igual de empapado. Hinata sacó las cajas que había preparado con comida para los tres y cenaron casi en silencio devorando la comida casera. Ahora que estaban secos se dieron cuenta que la noche era agradable y que solo habían sentido frío por haber estado todos mojados.

Cuando Hinata se acercó a Shino para tomar la caja vacía y guardarla se detuvo a un costado suyo, dejando a un lado las otras dos cajas que ya había juntado y arrodillándose frente al cuerpo del chico. En vez de tomar la caja que el chico le alcanzaba tomó su brazo a la altura del codo y pasó con cuidado el dedo por un diminuto agujero en la piel del antebrazo de Shino.

El chico sacudió el brazo con excesiva fuerza haciendo que la chica cayera hacia atrás y se puso de pie alejándose de ella. Cruzó los brazos y miró hacia un costado... si bien Hinata no había sentido miedo de tocarlo, sabía que era más curiosidad porque era algo extraño y "creepy" que verdadero interés en él. Se sentía torpe por haberse dejado ver sin las camperas.

"Perdón, Shino-Kun… siempre quise saber cómo funcionan tus técnicas y ya sé que son un secreto… pero yo… perdón"  
"Hinata tiene razón, Shino, hace años que somos compañeros y vos sabés perfectamente como funcionan todas nuestras técnicas, pero nosotros no sabemos nada de vos" *Kiba trataba de tranquilizar la escena por lo que hablaba sin dejar espacios para poder decir todo sin que el otro lo interrumpa* "y ya sé que en tu clan son todos reservados y todo es secreto y eso, pero somos tus amigos y sé que te preocupás por nosotros y por tu bienestar; bueno, nosotros nos preocupamos igual por vos y queremos saber cómo sos"

Shino había escuchado todo lo que su compañero dijo a las apuradas. Probablemente Kiba no quería que él lo interrumpiese mientras hablaba y por eso había dicho todo de una, y parecía una buena idea. Más de una vez se había visto tentado de decir algo.

"Perdón, chicos… pero esta es mi forma de ser"  
"Lo entendemos" *Hinata juntó las manos en el pecho*  
"Pero nos gustaría mucho que nos explicaras al menos un poco"  
"Bueno… yo… yo estoy muy orgulloso de pertenecer a mi clan. Los insectos son criaturas realmente fascinantes y estoy contento de poder cargar a algunos de ellos en mi propio cuerpo y poder tener una conexión con ellos para poder realizar técnicas"

Shino hizo una pequeña pausa, las dos caras de sus amigos estaban clavadas en la suya... si bien antes les había respondido preguntas acerca del clan Aburame nunca les había dicho tanto. Pero era cierto que hacía años que eran compañeros y Kiba había dado en el clavo al decir que él se preocupaba mucho por ellos. Reservado o no, extraño o no, lleno de secretos o no, él lo daría todo por sus amigos.

"Mi cuerpo… no sé del todo cómo funciona" *Kiba ladeó la cabeza en señal de no terminar de entender* "hay cosas que mis padres no me han terminado de explicar, probablemente para que no se las cuente a personas que me insisten con preguntas como ustedes" *Shino hizo una sonrisa de medio lado que muy pocas veces le habían visto* "pero básicamente los kikais viven dentro mío, se alimentan de mi chakra y se comunican conmigo de manera telepática... sus mensajes suelen ser muy sencillos, al no tener un lenguaje, comunican todo con sensaciones, pero al crecer junto a ellos yo ya entiendo a la perfección todas las cosas que quieren decir"  
"Wow… Akamaru y yo no tenemos una forma de comunicarnos... pero al pasar tanto tiempo con él termino por entender lo que él piensa o siente. Tener una conexión debe ser genial"  
"Lo es… me hace sentir muy seguro de mi mismo. Y... bueno, los agujeros en mi cuerpo... hay algunos que siempre están, como estos en los brazos, pero puedo crear nuevos casi en cualquier parte de mi cuerpo"  
"Eso fue lo que hiciste en el examen de Chuunin, ¿verdad?" *Kiba sonaba interesado, siempre había querido preguntarle eso*  
"¿Ah?"  
"Claro… que… se te hicieron huecos en la piel de la cara"  
"¡Ah! Sí… sí, eso es lo que hago. Cuando estoy nervioso o preparándome para pelear los kikais se mueven mucho y se puede sentir en la superficie de la piel"  
"¿Eh?"

Ambos chicos miraron a Hinata. La chica había sonado sorprendida y le había quedado mirando a Shino. Ella recordaba con claridad haber sentido en su pecho el zumbido de los kikais inquietos por debajo de la piel de Shino mientras él la abrazaba bajo el árbol para que ella no tuviese frío. En ese momento pensó que siempre debía ser así… pero ahora sabía que no ¿él se había puesto nervioso?

"Cuando estábamos bajo el árbol… yo podía sentir tus kikais moviéndose"  
"Ah… estaba preocupado por si te daba una recaída"  
"Ah, claro"

Juntaron todas las cosas, Shino se puso la campera negra que por fin se había secado y llevó en sus brazos el camperón que aún seguía húmedo. Los tres volvieron caminando. Después de dejar a Hinata en su casa los chicos caminaron hasta el punto en que debían separarse.

"Es increíble tu capacidad para esconder cosas"  
"¿Eh? ¿Por qué?"  
"¿Preocupado por si le daba una recaída? Jeh... no creo..." *la sonrisa sincera de Kiba le demostraba que solo estaba jugando*  
"En estos últimos días no he sido capaz de esconder nada de vos"  
"Bueno, ¿para qué están los amigos, sino?"  
"Jeh"  
"Shino" *El tono de Kiba había cambiado por completo* "Deberías decirle lo que sentís"  
"¿M?"  
"Ella te quiere mucho, estoy seguro de eso. Y puede no amar los bichos… pero no le desagradan en lo más mínimo y los respeta mucho. Yo creo que vos sos alguien importante para ella"  
"Gracias… de verdad. Pero creo que una negativa me haría muchísimo mal. Por el momento, prefiero esperar"

------------------------------

_¡Ay, ay! Shino y su inseguridad… me parece re cute esta pareja y cada día me gusta más. Realmente me está gustando mucho escribir este fanfic, espero que a ustedes les guste leerlo._

_Agradecimientos: _

_A todos los que dejaron reviews:_

_Claressa__, __okashira janet__, __Lizirien__, __Kizuki__, __shaina__, __bln26__, __black-sky-666__, __AisakaTaiga__ y __LennaParis_

_A los que agregaron la historia a favoritos:_

_Claressa__, __black-sky-666__ y __bln26_

_Y a los que agregaron la historia a sus alertas:_

_AisakaTaiga__ y __black-sky-666__ y __Claressa_

_El miércoles que viene subo el próximo capítulo. Disculpen que hoy lo haya subido tan tarde, es que tenía examen, jeje. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización. ___


	5. Capítulo 5

**Si me tenés miedo…**

**Capítulo 5**

En ese momento, en lo único en lo que Shino podía pensar era en la forma en que iba a asesinar a Kiba cuando volviesen. Kiba sabía que a él le interesaba Hinata desde hacía ya bastante tiempo, pero nunca le había molestado tanto con eso como ahora ¿qué era lo que le había hecho cambiar? Era innecesario que lo hiciese pasar por estas situaciones...

Shino apretó con fuerza el borde del cubrecama. No podía mirar hacia su derecha. No importa que su cerebro quisiese. No importa que sus hormonas quisiesen. Casi podía escuchar el movimiento de los kikais bajo la piel de lo inquieto que estaba. Sí, matar a Kiba cuando volvieran de la misión parecía una buena forma de alejar los pensamientos del cuerpo en pijama de su compañera que estaba durmiendo justo al lado suyo en la misma cama.

Claro… porque para Kiba había sido de lo más sencillo decirle a Kurenai que ellos tres podían compartir la habitación para darle más privacidad a la señora Fukuoka. ¿Era en verdad necesario que la escoltaran tres ninjas hasta su destino? Si esta señora era alguien tan importante como decía ser ¿no debería tener alguien que la cuide? ¿no deberían haberles explicado con qué se podían encontrar?. La teoría de Shino es que ella simplemente quería compañía en el viaje…

Esa mañana cuando salieron de Konoha había empezado la charla. Ella parecía saberse todos los chismes y chimentos de cuanta población pasaban. Llegaron muy tarde en la noche a la posada que habían elegido de antemano. Habían tenido que hacer un par de escalas no previstas en pueblos en donde la señora tenía amigos o conocidos y en más de uno se había quedado demasiado tiempo charlando.

En la posada, todas las habitaciones eran para dos personas pero los dueños del lugar no tuvieron problemas en organizar una habitación para uno y una para tres. Cuando los chicos entraron a la habitación que les correspondía después de desearle las buenas noches a la señora, vieron que había una cama matrimonial y una simple. Kiba corrió a los saltos hasta la cama simple y se tiró encima gritando.

"Ésta es mía"

El color de la cara de Hinata cuando se dio cuenta de que iba a tener que compartir la cama doble con un chico se asemejó al color de una remolacha, haciendo reír al Inuzuka.

"K…Kiba-kun, ¿n...no sería mejor que vos durmieses con Shino?"  
"No, ésta es mi cama, canté primero"  
"P...pero..."

Kiba en un par de movimientos se sacó la campera y la remera y se metió debajo de las sábanas, simulando ronquidos. Hinata se había quedado clavada en el lugar desde que entraron a la habitación, aún con todos los bolsos a cuestas. Miró la cama doble con nerviosismo y después trató de mirar a Shino a la cara sin demasiado éxito.

"Eh… perdón, Shino-Kun, si te molesta puedo dormir en el suelo"  
"Claro que no, vamos a tirarle un baldazo de agua en la cabeza a Kiba"  
"Mojarías la cama y nadie podría usarla" *el chico perro habló desde abajo de las sábanas*  
"¿No estabas dormido vos?"

Hinata no pudo evitar reírse ante la situación. Empezó a sacarse las mochilas y los bolsos y a distribuirlos por la habitación. Iban a estar un par de días en ese lugar, y como la señora Fukuoka quería visitar conocidos ellos tenían tiempo libre. Después de eso, seguían camino. No sabían exactamente a dónde, pero la señora lo tenía todo planeado, incluyendo las paradas, los pueblos, los conocidos y las posadas... era bastante cansador.

"Yo… eh… no traje bolsa de dormir, como íbamos a dormir en una posada y eso"  
"No importa, yo duermo acá, vos dormí tranquila"  
"No, pero yo…  
"Por favor, Hinata…"

Shino había señalado con la mano un pequeño sillón de una plaza, de cuerina marrón, que estaba junto a una pequeña mesita en la habitación. Se sacó las zapatillas y el camperón grande y se sentó lo mejor que pudo, apoyando la espalda. Hinata aprovechó para ir al baño y cambiarse, volviendo con un pijama celeste y blanco a cuadros. La chica se metió en la cama y se quedó quieta por un rato. Unos segundos después levantó la sábana y mirando más o menos hacia donde estaba Shino dijo

"Shino-kun… está bien, vení dormí acá, es muy grande"  
"Estoy bien acá"  
"Pero es un sillón... y chiquito"  
"He dormido en peores lugares"  
"Pero habiendo una cama…, por favor"

Por dentro de Shino se esparció rápidamente una sensación agradable de querer pegar un grito de alegría cuando su cerebro sacó la conclusión de que ella estaba pidiéndole que por favor durmiese en la misma cama que ella. Solo duró unos segundos... la coherencia que le quedaba le mandó la señal a todo el cuerpo de que ella solo lo decía para que él no esté incómodo y por absolutamente nada más... no podía decirlo por nada más.

Para que la cama simple pudiese entrar en la habitación, la cama matrimonial estaba puesta contra la pared. Hinata se había acostado del lado abierto por lo que se bajó de la cama para que Shino pudiese ir del lado de la pared. Antes de que él se levantara del sillón Hinata le habló.

"¿Vas a… dormir con…?" *la frase había quedado totalmente a la mitad, y el brillo rojo en la cara de Hinata demostraba que no había forma que la terminase* "no, nada"  
"¿Dormir con qué?"

Shino no había tratado de sonar agresivo ni nada pero Hinata había pegado casi un gritito cuando escuchó que el chico le respondió. ¿Dormir con qué? ¿con los lentes? ¿con sus kikais? ¿con pastillas para dormir? ¿con medias? Nada parecía tener sentido.

"Creo que lo que mademoiselle quiso decir es que si vas a ser tan lunático de dormir con la campera"  
"¡Kiba!"

Una de dos… o la sorpresa de Hinata era porque realmente pensaba que Kiba se había dormido o porque el chico le había pegado en el clavo. Las manos nerviosas en el pecho de la chica y la incapacidad de mirarle a la cara le mostraron que era probable que se tratara de la segunda.

"¿Te molesta que duerma con campera?"  
"¡No, no para nada!" *las manos de Hinata se movieron delante suyo, negando de manera nerviosa*

Shino no quería seguir atormentando a su compañera que parecía estar al borde del desmaye de tan roja que tenía la cara. Se sacó en un par de movimientos rápidos la campera quedando en la camiseta blanca que llevaba debajo y se metió en la cama, lo más cerca de la pared que pudo. Sintió el movimiento en el colchón cuando la chica se acostó y se quedó mirando la pared, que estaba a su izquierda. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en asesinar a Kiba...

¿En qué estaría pensando Hinata? ¿Ya se habría dormido? ¿Estaría soñando con él? El zumbido constante de los kikais inquietos, el nerviosismo, sus propias fantasías y sus hormonas se habían juntado para armar un cóctel que no le dejaba pegar ojo. No tenía idea de si estaba a punto de sonar la alarma para despertarse o habían pasado 15 minutos.

Su cerebro se complotaba en contra suyo, diciendo que si se acostaba mirando hacia la derecha iba a lograr conciliar el sueño porque por lo general él dormía para ese lado. En ese momento no se acordaba de si eso era cierto o no, pero no podía confiar en nada de lo que él mismo pensara, no estaba en completo control de sus facultades físicas y mentales. Cuando se movió por decimoquinta vez, imposibilitado de dormirse, escuchó que Hinata le hablaba

"¿Vos tampoco te podés dormir?"  
"¿Eh?... ah... no, no"

Era ahora o nunca… se tenía que dar vuelta, era irrespetuoso no mirar a alguien a la cara cuando te habla… jah, su cerebro sí que inventaba buenas excusas. Sin poder frenarse a sí mismo, sin controlar lo que estaba haciendo, Shino se dio vuelta y se encontró con el cuerpo de Hinata mirando para su lado. Solo la había sentido darse vuelta una vez, hacía lo que parecía ser mucho tiempo, o sea que desde ese momento hasta ahora ella había estado despierta mirando su espalda…

"Kiba se durmió hace rato..." *Hinata tenía la vista perdida en algún punto del colchón*  
"Él cargaba más cosas que nosotros, supongo que tiene razón de estar cansado"  
"Jeh, esa señora tiene muchísimas valijas ¿qué creés que lleve?"  
"No sé… pero ojalá que no sean cosas que puedan robarle o vamos a tener más trabajo nosotros"

Se había armado un silencio. La cara de Hinata, con su boca que se abría y se cerraba despacio sin que salieran sonidos, tratando de decir algo que no podía le parecía demasiado hermosa. La tenía tan, tan cerca y la sentía a la vez tan, tan lejos.

"Shino-kun…"  
"¿Hai?"  
"Eh… tus kikais"  
"¿M?"  
"E…están inquietos, pero no vamos a entrar en una pelea... ¿estás nervioso?"

-----------------------

_Vamos todas juntas a la cuenta de tres: 1… 2… 3… ¡¡¡kyaaaaa!!! Jejeje_

_La verdad que me encantó escribir este capítulo, las idas y venidas temporales se me hicieron algo difíciles pero creo que quedó claro en qué orden se dieron las cosas. Nada mejor para enloquecer a un pobre chico adolescente que obligarlo a dormir junto a la chica que le gusta... y eso que las camas matrimoniales son lo suficientemente grandes como para dormir cómodo sin tocarle un pelo al otro… :P_

_Como siempre, agradecimientos: _

_A todos los que dejaron reviews:_

_Claressa__, __okashira janet__, __Lizirien__, __Kizuki__, __shaina__, __bln26__, __black-sky-666__, __AisakaTaiga__, __LennaParis__ y __Karina Natsumi_

_A los que agregaron la historia a favoritos:_

_Claressa__, __black-sky-666__, __bln26__ y __Karina Natsumi_

_Y a los que agregaron la historia a sus alertas:_

_AisakaTaiga__ y __black-sky-666__, __Claressa__, __Minako Uzumaki__y __Karina Natsumi_

_Ojalá que puedan dejarme sus reviews… realmente me agrada mucho cuando se toman un tiempito para comentar mi historia. _

_El miércoles que viene subo el próximo capítulo… por lo que voy escribiendo hasta el momento de esta historia, parece que va a ser una de las más largas que he hecho hasta ahora (adooooro a Shino). Nos vemos ahí. Gracias por leer mi historia. _


	6. Capítulo 6

**Si me tenés miedo…**

**Capítulo 6**

"Shino-kun…"  
"¿Hai?"  
"Eh… tus kikais"  
"¿M?"  
"E…están inquietos, pero no vamos a entrar en una pelea... ¿estás nervioso?"  
"¿Tanto se sienten?"  
"Los pude escuchar… hacen como un zumbido ¿no?"  
"Sí, algo así… perdón si es eso lo que no te deja dormir… nunca había estado en una cama con una chica" *casi pierde la cara de poker cuando se dio cuenta de lo mal que quedaba la frase, en varios niveles* "obviamente no significa nada que compartamos la cama, pero suelo no estar junto a chicas"  
"¿Por qué?"  
"Porque…" *había querido muchas veces que alguien le pregunte esto para contarle a ese alguien la única cosa que no le gustaba de su clan, pero nunca se había imaginado que se daría así por lo que dejó sin decir un montón de cosas* "en gran parte las chicas piensan que mi clan es extraño, mis kikais les dan miedo y piensan que mi ropa es lo menos a - la - moda que existe"  
"Jejeje... no me puedo imaginar un Shino a la moda. Yo creo que tu ropa va con vos, con tu personalidad"  
"Gracias… supongo"  
"De nada"

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un momento. Si bien ambos sabían que el silencio era tan incómodo para el otro como lo era para ellos, no sabían exactamente qué decir en esa situación. Matar a Kiba parecía poco…

"Perdón... si fueron mis kikais los que no dejaron que te duermas hasta ahora"  
"¡No, no, Shino-kun! No es eso... yo también estoy nerviosa"  
"¿Por qué?"  
"Bueno, yo tampoco... nunca..."  
"¿Habías compartido la cama así?" *Shino trató de ayudar terminando la frase*  
"Ajá"  
"De todas maneras, mañana no tenemos obligaciones así que podemos dormir hasta tarde. No importa si nos cuesta conciliar el sueño ahora"  
"Es verdad"

La chica sonrió apenas. A Shino le tranquilizaba el hecho de que una vez dormido por más sueños que tuviese en los que ella fuera la protagonista, ya no le iba a preocupar más nada y el hecho de que la chica estuviese en la misma cama no iba a tener la más mínima importancia porque para su cuerpo dormido iba a ser solo una cama más.

"¿Por qué Kiba-Kun habrá querido dormir solo?"  
"Quizás se le pegaron las pulgas"

Shino levantó la cabeza por encima del cuerpo de Hinata para poder ver si obtenía una reacción del chico perro pero parecía que él realmente estaba totalmente dormido porque no movió un músculo ante la agresión verbal.

"Jejeje, sería muy gracioso que fuese por eso"  
"¿Qué tal está Akamaru?"  
"Me dijo Kiba que mucho mejor… solo fue un golpe de calor al final"  
"Es bueno saberlo"  
"¿Tus kikais son sensibles a algo?"  
"No sé… creo que no… al estar conectados conmigo cuando yo sufro, ellos también. Cuando es al revés, cuando por alguna razón ellos sufren o mueren yo lo puedo sentir, pero nunca he sentido que estén molestos por algo como el calor o algo así"  
"¿Es molesto cuando están inquietos?"  
"No... es solo cuestión de costumbre"

Hinata estiró la mano que tenía arriba hacia el brazo de Shino y puso la mano sobre la piel. Sentía apenas el movimiento de los insectos moviéndose de manera inquieta. Shino sentía que no podía ser posible que estando acostados ambos en una cama ella estuviese poniendo una mano con nerviosismo sobre su piel… pero claro, solamente era porque ella quería sentir el movimiento de sus kikais y nada más… calma… calma.

"Acá se siente mucho más"

Shino tomó con delicadeza la mano de Hinata que estaba apoyada en su brazo y la llevó hasta la mitad de su pecho, más o menos a la altura de la boca del estómago. Efectivamente, la chica pudo sentir que a diferencia de en el brazo donde la vibración y el movimiento eran casi imperceptibles, en esta zona era bastante notorio.

Ella recordó cómo se había sentido cuando le abrazó bajo el árbol y evitando totalmente mirarlo a los ojos acercó su cara al pecho de Shino, alejando su cuerpo lo más posible de él. Apoyó la mejilla por encima de dónde estaba su mano y se mantuvo allí un momento. Podía escuchar con claridad el corazón del chico latiendo más fuerte que lo normal y los kikais moviéndose mucho, produciendo algo similar a un zumbido.

Hubiese sido tan sencillo simplemente abrazarla fuerte y traerla completamente contra su cuerpo… pero también hubiese estado tan mal. Shino se moría de ganas de simplemente sostener a la chica con fuerza en contra suyo, este contacto tan suave, tan cerca pero tan lejos lo estaba enloqueciendo. Le encantaba... la sensación de la mejilla y la mano de ella contra la tela de la camiseta, la respiración suave apenas notoria a través de la tela... no quería que se moviese.

Por suerte para Shino Hinata se había quedado como estaba... era tan agradable sentir todo eso... la tranquilizaba y la hacía sentir bien. De repente se acordó en dónde estaba... en la misma cama que su compañero, con la mejilla contra el pecho de él. Mal, mal, mal. Hinata se alejó de repente del cuerpo del chico y junto nerviosamente las manos en el pecho.

"Perdón… yo… yo"  
"No hay problema"  
"Me hace sentir tranquila escuchar..."  
"¿De verdad?" *había un dejo de incredulidad en la voz de Shino*  
"Sí, de verdad. A mi también… me pone nerviosa… que me abracen"  
"¿Eh?"  
"Cuando me acerqué… tu corazón… y tus kikais… se escucharon más fuerte"  
"Perdón"  
"N…no, Shino-Kun, no es para pedir perdón. A mí siempre me pone nerviosa el contacto con la gente... solo no sabía que a Shino-kun también"

Hinata puso la mano sobre su boca para tapar un bostezo. Shino miró hacia la ventana, el cielo seguía azul muy oscuro. Por lo menos no había pasado tanto tiempo como para que ya estuviese amaneciendo, era mejor que se fueran a dormir.

"Creo que sería mejor que nos fuésemos a dormir" *sugirió el chico*  
"Ya sé… pero es difícil conciliar el sueño una vez que ya te desvelaste"  
"Es verdad…"  
"Por suerte el sonido me calma"  
"Podés…"  
"¿M?"

Shino se había dado cuenta en la mitad de la oración de que lo que iba a decir podía ser la pala con la que cavar su propia tumba. Mejor no decía nada y se iban a dormir y fin. Había sido un día largo.

"¿Puedo qué cosa Shino-kun?"  
"Nada, de verdad"  
"Pero ahora… ya me dio curiosidad"  
"Iba a decir..." *no podía no decirle la verdad si ella le miraba a los ojos* "que podías dormir más cerca de mí si así lo querés... así escuchabas el zumbido más fuerte, pero no tiene mucho sentido, ¿verdad?"  
"¿Por qué creés que no lo tiene? A mi me parece una buena idea… creo que si escucho el sonido de los kikais más fuerte me voy a dormir más rápido"  
"Eh… ok, entonces podés acercarte a mi espalda si querés… hasta mañana"

Shino se dio vuelta lo más rápido que pudo y, doblando el cuerpo puso las rodillas casi contra la pared. Ella no solo no había pensado que él estaba loco, sino que decía que le agradaba el sonido de sus kikais. Era difícil mantener todo su cuerpo quieto sabiendo todas las cosas que le habían dicho. Escuchó el movimiento en las sábanas del cuerpo de Hinata y sintió la presión en el colchón.

La chica estaba cerca de su espalda, más o menos en la misma posición que él: de costado, mirando hacia la pared.

"Hasta mañana, Shino-Kun"

Evidentemente lo que la chica le había dicho debía de ser verdad porque al cabo de unos minutos ya estaba totalmente dormida. Tenía que retorcerse completo para poder verla por encima de su hombro girando solo el cuello, sin dar vuelta el cuerpo. Shino se quedó mirando la pared esperando que por favor se quedara dormido.

Hinata movió apenas sus manos que habían quedado enfrente de su cuerpo y los nudillos de la mano derecha quedaron justo contra la piel de la espalda de Shino por sobre la camiseta. El chico sintió que no podía estar así de loco... sentía que iba a morir y lo único que estaba sucediendo era que la mano - dormida - de ella le estaba rozando la espalda. No pensaba mover un milímetro de ninguna parte de su cuerpo. No pensaba hacer nada. Cerró los ojos y se negó a volver a abrirlos. Después de un buen rato de soñar despierto y de sensaciones mezcladas, sus hormonas se dieron por vencidas y se quedó dormido.

----------------------

_¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¡Ay, pero qué nervios estar en una misma cama con la persona que más te gusta! Debe ser terrible. Por suerte Shino tiene buen autocontrol y no tiró todo por la borda, todavía. Jeje._

_El domingo terminé de escribir este fanfic y es el más largo que he escrito hasta el momento con 18 capítulos así que queda un montón por delante. Ojalá que puedan leer la historia hasta el final._

_Como siempre, agradecimientos: _

_A todos los que dejaron reviews:_

_Claressa__, __okashira janet__, __Lizirien__, __Kizuki__, __shaina__, __bln26__, __black-sky-666__, __AisakaTaiga__, __LennaParis__, __makigotoufan__ y __Karina Natsumi_

_A los que agregaron la historia a favoritos:_

_Claressa__, __black-sky-666__, __bln26__ y __Karina Natsumi_

_Y a los que agregaron la historia a sus alertas:_

_AisakaTaiga__ y __black-sky-666__, __Claressa__, __dark27angel__, __Minako Uzumaki__y __Karina Natsumi_

_Me pone muy contenta que haya bastante gente leyendo esta historia, realmente se siente muy agradable recibir sus comentarios y leer lo que piensan de mi fanfic._

_Nos vemos el miércoles que viene en el capítulo 7 de esta historia. Gracias por leer. _


	7. Capítulo 7

**Si me tenés miedo…**

**Capítulo 7**

Toda la vida le había parecido que quedarse remoloneando un par de minutos más en la cama era uno de esos placeres en la vida que uno se tiene que permitir para ser feliz. Cuando se decidió a empezar el día abrió muy despacio los ojos, tratando de acostumbrarse a la claridad y ver en dónde se encontraba, pero claro... era imposible que él se hubiese esperado que lo primero que vería al abrirlos fueran los ojos malva claros de Hinata mirándolo a la cara acostada a su lado, en la misma cama, desde abajo del mismo cubrecama.

La chica al darse cuenta que Shino estaba despierto y había visto que ella le estaba mirando había hecho una suerte de gritito ahogado al mismo tiempo que su cara se puso roja como un tomate, su cuerpo había hecho un movimiento rápido hacia atrás casi hasta caerse de la cama y acto seguido se había bajado y había ido corriendo al baño a cambiarse. Shino todavía no terminaba de entender qué era lo que había pasado por lo que se sentó derecho en la cama y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

En la cama simple, Kiba seguía totalmente dormido con el cubrecama caído en el suelo, una pierna por debajo de la sábana y la otra por encima. Total y absolutamente ajeno a lo que le estaba pasando, pero el causante absoluto de todo. Shino hizo una mueca, un par de sellos y bajó a desayunar. Unos minutos después Kiba se despertó porque sintió un cosquilleo en las manos, las trajo hasta su cara y pegó un gran salto al mismo tiempo que gritaba, bajándose al suelo. La cama donde había estado durmiendo estaba repleta por donde la mirara de pulgas.

Al escuchar el grito Hinata salió del baño con el cepillo de dientes en la mano, ya cambiada. La escena que vio casi la hace doblarse de la risa. Kiba estaba al mismo tiempo sacudiendo las sábanas de su cama, rascándose y tratando de no pisar ningún insecto. "Quizás se le pegaron las pulgas" había dicho Shino la noche anterior.

Se reunieron los tres en el comedor de la posada para comer el desayuno que venía incluido en el precio de las habitaciones. Casi no se lo habilitan alegando que ya era prácticamente el mediodía y que el desayuno se servía hasta las 11 de la mañana. Preguntaron por la señora y les dijeron que ella había salido mucho más temprano en la mañana. Cuando se sentaron frente a las tazas de café con leche y las medialunas y tostadas Kiba fulminó a Shino con la mirada al mismo tiempo que se rascaba el codo.

"Ja - ja, linda la bromita ¿nee?"  
"Jejeje, tenés que tener cuidado de no pasárselas a Akamaru" *Shino realmente se estaba riendo, algo que no era usual en él*  
"¿Qué te hice de malo yo?"  
"Naaaada" *el tono irónico del muchacho mientras metía la medialuna en el café hizo reír a Hinata*  
"Hinata, ¿les hice algo malo yo?" *el chico perro trató de agarrar la cuestión por el flanco más fácil*  
"Quizás... los dos tenemos líneas bajo los ojos"  
"¿Y eso qué significa?" *Kiba no entendía qué tenía que ver todo esto*  
"Que nos quedamos despiertos hasta tarde"  
"Bueeeeno…" *Kiba aprovechó el chiste fácil* "si ustedes se quedaron haciendo cochinadas hasta tarde en la cama esa no es mi culpa"  
"¡¡K...Kiba-kun!!"  
"Tarado"

Shino golpeó a Kiba en la espalda haciendo que se golpee en la nariz con la tostada a la que le acababa de poner mermelada. Esto logró que la punta de la nariz del chico perro quedara rojo brillante con pedacitos de frutilla. Al empezar a reírse y calmarse, el color de la cara de Hinata volvió a la normalidad. Shino había logrado mantener impecable su cara de poker durante todo el encuentro.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?" *Hinata miró a sus dos compañeros*  
"¿Recorrer?"  
"No sé qué tanto haya en este pueblo, pero parece una buena idea"  
"¿Cuál será la especialidad local?" *Kiba se relamió*  
"¡Pero si acabamos de desayunar!"  
"Bueno, pero es la hora del almuerzo ¿no?"

Preguntaron en recepción cuáles eran los mejores sitios para recorrer y les indicaron un par de templos, una pequeña feria de artesanías y las aguas termales del pueblo. Dieron las gracias por la información y salieron. Empezaron por ir a un pequeño bar y almorzar. Hinata se les quedó mirando a los chicos mientras ellos comían repitiendo insistentemente en que ella estaba bien y que comería una cena grande.

Cuando salieron de almorzar, el clima estaba precioso, totalmente despejado por lo que empezaron por la feria de artesanías, que era a cielo abierto. Hinata se frenó en todos los puestos recorriendo con la mirada cada una de las artesanías, incapaz de levantarlas para verlas con más cuidado por más que los artesanos le insistieran en que lo hiciese y que no había problema. Los varones, mucho menos interesados en accesorios, recuerdos y ropa artesanal recorrieron el lugar mucho más rápido que ella y se fueron al parque para hacer cada uno la suya y encontrarse más tarde.

Shino se sentó en el medio del pasto y haciendo una serie de sellos llamó a una diversa variedad de insectos que empezaron a subirse por sus brazos. La mayoría los conocía a la perfección pero había un par que parecían ser ligeramente distintos de los que había en Konoha. Tenía las manos y los puños tapados de bichos y había perdido totalmente el paso del tiempo cuando escuchó el gritito agudo que desencadenó una serie de reacciones similares con un par de grititos de "freak" y "creepy" cerca de su espalda. Al darse vuelta se encontró con un grupo de chicas de más o menos su edad hablando entre ellas mientras le señalaban.

Shino se puso de pie lo que hizo que todas las chicas retrocedieran un par de pasos, pero fueran incapaces de alejarse demasiado de él. ¿Qué necesidad había de que estuvieran hablando de él, si él no les había hecho nada? ¿para qué gritaban?... sentía muchas ganas de simplemente mandar un par de sus bichos a molestarlas, sabía que con eso era más que necesario. Shino levantó un brazo, aún cubierto de insectos cuando sintió el toque suave de la mano de Hinata.

"¿Vamos?"  
"Claro"

Los dos empezaron a caminar dándole la espalda a las chicas hacía donde Hinata estaba guiando. La chica creía haber visto a Kiba por ese lado.

"La vibración cuando estás a punto de atacar es distinta de cuando estás nervioso ¿sabías?"  
"¿M?"  
"Claro… es… distinta"  
"Supongo que sí, que lo sé, pero es algo que tengo tan interiorizado que no le presto atención"  
"¿Por qué las querías atacar?"  
"Gritaron cuando me vieron y estaban hablando de mí"  
"Esa no es suficiente razón"  
"Quizás no, pero es molesto"  
"Bueno, pero…"  
"¿Pero?"  
"Es que tu clan… no es muy común"  
"Y le doy miedo a la gente… sobre todo a las chicas. Tiene sentido"  
"No a toda la gente. Y no a todas las chicas. A mí no me das miedo"

Por alguna razón no sabía cómo responder a eso. Quería decirle que estaba muy, muy contento de que así fuera, pero años y años de no demostrar sus sentimientos le ganaron y se quedó callado. La chica pensó que había dicho algo malo por lo que se corrigió enseguida.

"A Sakura y a Ino tampoco y a muchas otras chicas de Konoha tampoco, claro"  
"Supongo que tenés razón"

Un par de cuadras más adelante se encontraron con Kiba que se les había adelantado y había ido a visitar el templo más grande por su cuenta. Se notaba que el pueblo no era muy grande porque no había muchas cosas ni mucha gente, pero el templo era lindo y amplio. El chico perro estaba sentado en un banco bajo la sombra de una serie de árboles.

"¿Se dieron cuenta lo tarde que es?" *Kiba sonrió al verlos llegar*  
"¿M?"  
"Sí, ya son las 7"  
"Es que nos despertamos taaan tarde" *Hinata se quejó*  
"Estoy seguro que esta noche vamos a estar cansados y nos vamos a dormir temprano"  
"Seguro"

Kiba sonrió ante la declaración de su amigo sabiendo que sin importar cuan cansado estuviese él, iba a serle igual de difícil dormir en la cama con la chica que le gustaba. Había planeado desde un principio hacer que Shino durmiese cerca de ella, pero nunca había esperado tener la buena suerte de que hubiese una cama matrimonial y una simple. Obviamente, le había venido como anillo al dedo.

"¿No deberíamos chequear cómo está la señora?"  
"Supongo"

Se pusieron en camino para encontrarse con la persona a la que estaban protegiendo riéndose de lo poco que necesitaba protección. Cuando llegaron al lugar en donde se encontraba ella afirmó que estaba perfectamente bien y que no necesitaba nada por lo que podían hacer lo que ellos desearan.

"¿Nos bañamos en la posada o vamos a las aguas termales?" *Kiba empezó a caminar*  
"Vamos a las aguas mañana, si vamos hoy, mañana no nos queda nada por hacer"  
"Shino-kun tiene razón, además en el baño de la pieza hay una ducha"  
"Ok"

Cenaron en el bar de la posada donde pasaron un buen tiempo charlando con los dueños sobre el templo que habían visitado, las aguas termales - que solían estar bastante vacías – y la inmortalidad del cangrejo. La señora Fukuoka había llamado a Shino, el líder de esta misión, para discutir los siguientes lugares que visitarían y más o menos el tiempo que pasarían en cada uno.

"Ladies first"

En la habitación, Kiba le había indicado a Hinata que entrara primera y él se había puesto a tratar de rearmar su pobre cama que después del episodio de esa mañana estaba hecha una ensalada. Shino entró a la habitación y suspiró cuando vio la dichosa cama matrimonial que otra vez iba a tener que compartir. No había mucho remedio.

"¡Kiba!" *el grito había venido desde el baño*  
"¿M?"  
"Necesito… una toalla"  
"¿No llevaste una?"  
"Me olvidé"  
"Tomá, alcanzale" *Kiba le tiró un toallón a las manos de Shino que había procedido a sacarse las camperas al entrar en la pieza*  
"¡¡Jah!!, hacelo vos, te lo pidió a vos"  
"Pero vos ya estás de pie"  
"¡¡Kiba-kun!!"  
"Dale, que le da vergüenza estar desnuda" *Kiba lo empujó con el pie desde la cama*

No importaba cuánta tela estuviese cubriendo las facciones de Shino, era bastante obvio lo colorada que se había puesto la piel de toda su cara. Sabía perfectamente que ella estaba desnuda, pero el hecho de que él lo dijera hacía las cosas peor. Caminó el par de pasos que lo separaban del baño y abrió la puerta lo mínimo suficiente como para que su mano pasase con la toalla y ella la tomase, sin que él pudiese ver nada. No importaba, con su imaginación era más que suficiente.

Hinata salió del baño con el pijama puesto y se metió a la cama, tapándose hasta la nariz. Kiba se entró a bañar mientras Shino hacía como que ordenaba cosas en su mochila. En realidad no hacía más que mover las cosas de un sitio al otro y volverlas a poner cómo estaban, pero eso bastaba para no tener que ver la silueta de la chica debajo de la sábana en la cama en la que él iba a dormir.

Cuando Kiba salió de bañarse se metió él. El agua estaba caliente y agradable y le mojaba el pelo aplastándolo por encima de sus ojos. Había algo que necesitaba hacer urgentemente o iba a meterse en problemas por la incapacidad de poder controlar sus hormonas.

---------------

_¡Gracias por leer este nuevo capítulo! ¿Qué les va pareciendo la historia hasta ahora? Espero que les esté gustando leerla tanto como a mí me está gustando escribirla. _

_¿Qué será lo que tiene que hacer Shino para calmar las hormonas? Jejeje, sí, eso mismo. El capítulo que viene tiene una cucharada sopera de perversión metida adentro así que espero que les guste. _

_Como siempre, agradecimientos: _

_A todos los que dejaron reviews:_

_Claressa__, __okashira janet__, __Lizirien__, __Kizuki__, __shaina__, __bln26__, __black-sky-666__, __AisakaTaiga__, __LennaParis__, __makigotoufan__, __Kira__, __KENSA-CHAN__ y __Karina Natsumi_

_A los que agregaron la historia a favoritos:_

_Claressa__, __black-sky-666__, __bln26__, __KENSA-CHAN__ y __Karina Natsumi_

_Y a los que agregaron la historia a sus alertas:_

_AisakaTaiga__black-sky-666__, __Claressa__, __dark27angel__, __Minako Uzumaki__, __KENSA-CHAN__y __Karina Natsumi_

_Me pone muy contenta que haya bastante gente leyendo esta historia, realmente se siente muy agradable recibir sus comentarios y leer lo que piensan de mi fanfic._

_Nos vemos el miércoles que viene en el capítulo 8 de esta historia. Gracias por leer. _


	8. Capítulo 8

**Si me tenés miedo…**

**Capítulo 8**

Kiba no iba a dejar de molestarlo… por alguna razón… y lo estaba llevando hasta sus límites. ¿Qué era lo que estaba tratando de hacer? Hacerlo dormir en la misma cama que ella… haciéndole alcanzar la toalla mientras ella estaba desnuda, era todo demasiado a propósito. El agua que le caía encima estaba caliente...

Todavía no se había tocado y aún así su cuerpo estaba hecho fuego. Supuso que podía atribuirle a su cuerpo adolescente y a las hormonas el hecho de que su excitación fuera tan obvia... ¿se había puesto shampoo? ¿había tocado el jabón? No, no realmente. No importaba tampoco. El agua le caía encima, era suficiente.

El movimiento de su mano fue casi inconsciente. Sabía que en realidad se estaba bañando para poder tocarse con tiempo y privacidad. El recorrido de su puño a lo largo de su erección se había hecho rápido casi enseguida, no estaba tratando de impresionar a nadie, sino simplemente sacarse el calor de encima. Su boca se abrió tratando de buscar aire durante el orgasmo y su mano siguió moviéndose, provocando aún más placer.

Se limpió la mano pero enseguida volvió a repetir lo mismo, una, dos veces... los orgasmos cada vez tenían una menor cantidad de acabada. Probablemente el cuerpo no estaba hecho para funcionar así, pero él se sentía bien y poco más importaba. La última vez le tomó un tiempo, estaba mucho más sensible por lo que por momentos el roce le hacía doler ligeramente, pero en general la sensación era agradable... sabía que mientras más le tomase terminar, más fuerte se sentiría al final.

Al sentir el golpe de placer del orgasmo, muchísimo más intenso que los anteriores, al punto de hacerle dudar del poder de sus piernas de mantenerlo de pie, se dio cuenta que estaba gimiendo, respirando en grandes bocanadas entrecortadas. Era exactamente lo que él había necesitado, sacarse las ganas. Se permitió unos segundos de no hacer ni pensar en nada y después miró hacia la jabonera y con desgano agarró el jabón y empezó a frotarlo en contra suyo.

Al salir de la ducha se secó lo mejor que pudo y se puso la ropa, saliendo a la pieza al tiempo que amontonaba la ropa sucia en un bollo para meterla en la mochila y se secaba el pelo sacudiendo la toalla por encima logrando que quedara en forma de un gran nido desordenado. Cuando el chico se acercó a la cama Hinata hizo un ruidito al mismo tiempo que se daba vuelta para un costado y se tapaba aún más con el cubrecama. Hablando de saber disimular…

"¿Pasa algo Hinata?"  
"N…no… n…nada"

Como si él no supiese distinguir a esta altura cuando a ella le pasaba algo. Hacía rato que no la escuchaba tartamudear tanto.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa?" *Shino seguía tratando de secarse el pelo*  
"N...nada, de verdad"

Kiba estaba totalmente dormido, casi en la misma posición que lo había encontrado en la mañana con la diferencia de que el chico había puesto el cubrecama de tal manera que no pudiese tirarlo al suelo. Aún así, estaba acostado por encima, haciendo que tal precaución fuera casi inútil.

Una vez que el pelo estuvo más o menos seco y más o menos acomodado el chico caminó hasta la cama. Por alguna razón Hinata se tapó hasta encima de las mejillas con la ropa de cama, dejando solamente parte del flequillo a la vista y sin dejarle espacio para pasar a él. Cansado y sin demasiadas ganas de estar esperando que se bajara se subió pisando en la cama por encima de las piernas de la chica y llegando hasta su lugar caminando por encima.

Hinata estaba acostada mirando hacia afuera de la cama. Al igual que la noche anterior él se acostó mirando la pared. Ahora más calmado se dio cuenta que en realidad dormir al lado de ella no era tan malo y que con lo cansado que estaba creía poder dormirse con facilidad. Pero había algo raro. Él estaba perfectamente tranquilo... pero a Hinata parecía pasarle algo, su respiración era apenas más rápida que lo normal y su cuerpo parecía emitir calor. Ya, si tenía fiebre, dormir le iba a hacer bien.

"T...tus k…kikais están tranquilos hoy"  
"¿Ah? ajá, quizás ya se acostumbraron"  
"Ah… sí… quizás"  
"Hinata ¿qué pasa?"

Evidentemente a la chica algo le pasaba… y con Hinata sabía que le iba a tomar un rato poder sacarle cuál era el problema, si era que al final podía lograr que le dijera algo. Cuando ella hablaba de cosas inconexas solo para armar conversación era porque había algo importante que quería decir pero por alguna razón no se animaba.

"No, nada"  
"Vamos, se nota que te pasa algo"  
"Es que yo…"  
"¿M?"  
"Nada, de verdad, nada, hasta mañana, Shino-Kun"

La chica se arropó un poco mejor con la sábana y se quedó quieta y callada. Shino decidió dejar de insistirle porque sabía que no iba a obtener más nada. Realmente quería dormir y descansar. Sus ojos se cerraron pesados y se dejó estar, cayendo en el mundo de los sueños.

--------------------------

Cuando se despertó, a diferencia del día anterior se dio cuenta de que Hinata no estaba ni en la cama ni en la pieza. Miró el reloj en la pared y se dio cuenta que era temprano, por suerte. Golpeó a Kiba para que se despierte y empezó a vestirse. Para cuando terminó de cepillarse los dientes y el pelo, vestirse y calzarse Kiba aún no había logrado despegarse las sábanas de encima.

"Anoche Hinata estaba rara ¿Alguna idea de qué le pasó?"  
"¿M? No, ni idea, creo que me dormí antes que ella"  
"Eso seguro" *Shino suspiró*  
"¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo?"  
"Hacía mucho que no la escuchaba tartamudear tanto"  
"Quizás de repente le entró nervios por dormir con vos"  
"¿Vos decís que le molesta dormir conmigo?"  
"No, todo lo contrario" *Kiba se puso la campera por encima* "Se preocupa mucho por vos, anoche tenía miedo que te hayas ahogado en la ducha porque no salías más"  
"¿Eh?"  
"Bueh… yo sabía lo que probablemente estuvieses haciendo, así que le dije que no había drama y que tu pelo tomaba mucho tiempo para lavar"  
"¿Y después?"  
"Ni idea, yo me fui a dormir pero ella se quedó sentada esperándote ¿por qué?" *Kiba se estaba poniendo las zapatillas por lo que estaba mirando hacia abajo* "Naaah, no me digás que después que me dormí se fue a fijar si estabas bien y abrió la puerta del baño y te cachó justo" *se levantó con una sonrisa de lado mirando al otro*  
"No, imposible… yo me hubiese dado cuenta si abría la puerta"  
"Capaz que te escuchó de afuera, vos cuando andás alzado terminás casi gritando"  
"A veces cuando hablás así tan tranquilo me da ganas de matarte ¿sabías?"  
"Supongo que sí, se ve la ira en tus ojos"  
"¿Vos decís entonces…" *Shino hizo una pausa midiendo las consecuencias* "…que me puede haber escuchado?"  
"Existe la posibilidad. Lo que explicaría que haya estado nerviosa cerca tuyo"  
"Argh…"

No podía ir y preguntarle de frente a Hinata si lo había o no escuchado mientras estaba calmando el mar de hormonas que ella le provocaba… pero tampoco encontraba ninguna otra solución viable. Bueno, al menos no había forma de que ella relacionara o dedujera que él estaba haciendo eso pensando en ella o por culpa de ella... Eso era un punto a favor.

Bajaron los dos a desayunar y se encontraron con la chica, ya sentada a una de las mesas. Si bien no miró a ninguno de los dos al menos no se puso nerviosa como la noche anterior. Al día siguiente iban a partir para seguir viaje por lo que Hinata usó la excusa de tener que empacar para volver a subir corriendo a la pieza, ya habiendo terminado de desayunar. Los varones comieron tranquilos. Hoy tenían más tiempo por lo que podían tomarse las cosas con más tranquilidad.

Al haber bajado a la hora que correspondía para desayunar podían disfrutar del desayuno buffet. De seguro no iban a salirse de ahí por un buen rato. En la sala de estar de la posada había un par de videojuegos y los dos se engancharon en una agitada pelea contra un par de chicos locales que duró hasta casi pasado el mediodía, con la victoria de ellos dos por más que apenas conocían el juego.

Subieron a la pieza y Kiba no dejaba de repetir una y otra vez cuán bien les habían ganado a esos chicos y bla bla. Shino se mantenía callado como siempre pero por dentro estaba muy contento de haberles ganado. Entraron a la pieza y se encontraron con todo perfectamente ordenado, las camas hechas y Hinata acostada mirando el techo.

"¿Vamos a almorzar?"  
"¿Eh? Ah… sí"

Almorzaron en el mismo lugar que el día anterior pero extendieron la sobremesa. Querían ir a las aguas termales pero sabían que con el estómago lleno les podía hacer mal. Hinata estaba callada y los dos chicos seguían repasando la victoria de esa mañana.

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde se encontraban las aguas termales los sorprendió un cartel que decía que - para favorecer a los turistas - las aguas termales eran ahora estilo occidental. ¿Qué significaba eso? Entraron y les comentaron que a diferencia de las aguas termales japonesas tradicionales en estas se entraba con traje de baño.

Se miraron entre los tres y encogieron los hombros al mismo tiempo, ninguno de los tres había traído la maya. La dueña del lugar, una señora ya entrada en años, los miró divertida y les preguntó de dónde eran. Después de un rato de charla les dijo que eran los únicos en ese momento y que en días de semana era algo raro ver que gente entrara por lo que podían meterse con la ropa.

Kiba no necesitó que le dijeran dos veces y se adentró al complejo, dando las gracias, seguidos por los otros dos no tan convencidos. Las piletas eran de piedra y enormes. El agua era bastante transparente y tenía un mínimo tinte azul verdoso. De cada una de las piletas salía vapor llenando el lugar.

Sacándose las zapatillas, la campera, la camiseta y la banda de Konoha Kiba se tiró al agua con el pantalón de buzo. Salió a la superficie sacudiendo el pelo y aseguró que estaba preciosa y que no se tardaran en meterse. Shino miró hacia donde se encontraba el chico y después hacia Hinata que se había quedado charlando un momento más con la señora. Se sacó toda la ropa excepto el pantalón y fue hasta donde estaba la chica para indicarle que se metiera también.

Cuando ella se dio vuelta para verlo después de que él le tocara el codo Hinata hizo un gritito al ver que el chico no tenía nada excepto los pantalones puestos e inmediatamente se puso roja como un tomate. Trató de balbucear algo incomprensible y se quedó mirando el suelo. Bueno, era bastante obvio que Kiba tenía razón y ella lo había escuchado...

--------------------------------

_Jeje, ya tenía que llegar la perversión al fic ¿neee?. Pobre Shino… ya era una tortura estar todo el tiempo cerca de Hinata. Desde este capítulo en adelante la perversión va en aumento, ojalá les guste como queda el fic._

_Gracias a todos los que están siguiendo la historia, a aquellos que dejan reviews, a los que tienen la historia en favoritos y alertas y a los que me brindan el gran honor de estar entre sus autores favoritos. (Hoy no tengo ganas de hacer lista, jeh)_

_El miércoles que viene subo el capítulo 9 que es la mitad exacta del fic (recuerden que termina en el capítulo 18), espero que se hagan un tiempo para leerlo. Espero sus reviews y comentarios. _


	9. Capítulo 9

**Si me tenés miedo…**

**Capítulo 9**

Por más que lo pensara bien no había muchas cosas que él pudiera hacer en una situación así. Ella ya lo había escuchado. No había una forma de hacerla olvidar el percance o hacerle creer que no había sido real... entrar a dar excusas no sería una buena idea porque entonces estaría delatando el hecho de que él sabía que ella lo había escuchado. Además él no tenía por qué darle excusas a nadie... ya tenía más que edad de hacer eso y muchas cosas más...

Bueno, pensándolo detenidamente quizás el baño que compartía con sus dos compañeros no era el lugar ideal y eso era criticable... pero la acción en si era perfectamente normal. Nadie le iba a venir a él con quejas sobre moralidad. Ni Hinata. A todo esto, la chica no había dicho ni pío pero la cabeza de Shino volaba a 200 km/h pensando situaciones, soluciones y consecuencias.

¿Y si ella ahora pensaba que él era un pervertido? No había mucho que hacerle. Él no lo era pero si ahora ella tenía esa idea iba a ser muy difícil de sacársela. Si empezaba a decir que todos lo hacían y que era normal y que blah blah iba a caer víctima del dicho que va "mal de muchos consuelo de tontos", así que mejor aceptaba lo que sea que se le viniera.

Se tiró al agua en forma de bomba haciendo que Kiba tuviera que nadar lo más rápido posible hasta la otra punta. El agua estaba caliente. Muy caliente. Se sentó en el fondo de piedra lo que hizo que solo tuviera sobre la superficie del agua desde los hombros. El agua tenía un olor característico, sabía que lo había olido antes pero no estaba seguro a qué era. Tampoco importaba demasiado. Kiba estaba gritando algo…

"Hinata, dale, vení"  
"Eh… no… yo paso, gracias"  
"Por favor, el agua está genial"  
"De verdad deberías aprovechar la oportunidad" *la señora le sonrió* "esta aguas ayudan con cualquier problema que puedas llegar a tener"  
"Gracias, pero estoy muy bien de salud" *Hinata respondió mirando a la señora de frente dándole la espalda a los chicos, imposibilitándolos de escuchar sus palabras*  
"No necesariamente tienen que ser problemas físicos, se nota que algo te está preocupando"  
"¿Eh?"

La sorpresa de Hinata se hizo presente en sus facciones. La señora mayor no hizo más que sonreír agradablemente, dar un saludo y retirarse del recinto para volver a la entrada del complejo en caso de que alguien más apareciese para usar las instalaciones. Hinata se quedó parada mirando la nada.

"Vamos, vení" *Kiba seguía gritando desde el agua*

Quizás estar en el agua le iba a hacer bien después de todo. Se sacó la campera y las zapatillas y dejándolas a un lado cuidadosamente dobladas se metió dando pequeños pasos para evitar caerse al perder el balance en el fondo irregular de la pileta natural. El agua estaba muy caliente. Era de lo más agradable. El vapor le permitía respirar muy hondo.

Y si Hinata pensaba que Shino era un pervertido no iba a estar tan lejos de la realidad. O eso era al menos lo que él sentía en ese momento... a la chica el agua le había pegado la camiseta de algodón blanca al cuerpo trasluciendo su corpiño y pegando la tela a sus curvas; y él no podía apartar los ojos de ese cuerpo que cada día lo enloquecía más, pero que sabía que ahora menos que nunca podía tocar.

Quizás ella lo estaba evadiendo porque Hinata nunca miró hacia donde él se encontraba haciendo que Shino pudiera observar su cuerpo y sus curvas sin que ella se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

"A que no se animan a meterse en esa"

Kiba se puso de pie y se salió de la pileta empezando a caminar hacia otra que indicaba que tenía un grado más que la primera. Hinata lo siguió, saliendo del agua. El pelo de Hinata chorreaba agua, todo su cuerpo estaba húmedo, con la ropa pegada a la piel... la remera transparente... Shino tuvo que meterse bajo el agua porque ahora no contaba con absolutamente nada que le tapase la cara para evitar mostrar lo rojo que debía estar. Su ropa podía no ser la más agradable o cómoda del mundo, pero cumplía muchas funciones.

"Vení, no seas gallina, no es tanto más caliente"

Sabía que si en ese momento se levantaba del agua se iba a notar algo muy obvio en su pantalón porque a él también se le iba a pegar la tela al cuerpo... si bien Hinata parecía estar pasando por un momento de "no miremos a Shino" prefería no arriesgarse y quedarse donde estaba. Que Kiba le dijese gallina todo lo que quisiese. Se sentó en una piedra más baja hundiéndose hasta el cuello.

"Vamos, Shino-kun, vení"

Su primer pensamiento fue que Kiba había hecho una copia de Hinata y había hablado por ella, pero no era así. La chica lo estaba mirando. ¿Todo lo anterior había sido mera paranoia suya? ¿realmente no lo había mirado en todo ese tiempo porque estaba jugando con Kiba o algo así?. Bueno, eso no explicaba que haya gritado antes cuando lo vio en cuero... aunque a decir verdad ella le había visto muy, muy pocas veces sin gran parte de su ropa y ahora que forzaba la memoria para recordar, siempre había reaccionado de maneras extrañas.

La chica estaba de pie en la pileta de al lado, con la camiseta mojada, traslúcida, llamándolo. Y él en este estado no podía levantarse. Nop, eso estaba decidido desde el vamos. Decirle que no a Kiba no le importaba. Decirle que no a ella era otra historia.

"Prefiero quedarme acá, mi cuerpo no tolera las temperaturas igual que el de los demás, ya con este calor es suficiente" *bien ahí la excusa instantánea sacada de la galera*  
"Ah… cierto… tu cuerpo siempre está a otras temperaturas"  
"Gallina" *Kiba tosió adrede tapándose la boca*  
"¿Y tus kikais? ¿cómo hacés para que no se ahoguen?"  
"Puedo cerrar los agujeros"  
"Ah…"

Si bien ninguno de los dos volvió a la pileta en la que él estaba se sintió más tranquilo de que ahora Hinata por lo menos le hablase. Eso significaba, al menos, que incluso si ella le había escuchado, no estaba enojado con él. Algo era algo. Kiba y Hinata se cambiaron un par de veces de pileta hasta que llegaron a una que era demasiado caliente para ella y terminaron por volver a donde él estaba.

"Ya me estoy transformando en pasa"

Shino les mostró los dedos de las manos a sus amigos, que tenía totalmente arrugados por tenerlos durante tanto tiempo bajo el agua. Los otros dos se miraron los suyos propios y estaban todos iguales. Hinata rió de manera tímida y dijo que antes de salir ella quería estar un último minuto más en el agua. Miró a sus dos compañeros y soltó la pregunta que hacía rato le rondaba la cabeza.

"¿Creen que realmente pasar tiempo en un agua termal pueda resolver problemas?"  
"¿Problemas físicos? Supongo que sí, al menos siempre he escuchado que son buenas para la salud" *Kiba giró los ojos hacia arriba a la izquierda tratando de recordar*  
"Supongo que porque relajan mucho y el agua tiene propiedades y eso"  
"Sí, pero no me refería a problemas físicos... hoy antes de entrar la señora me dijo que curaba cualquier tipo de problema"  
"¿Cómo problemas sentimentales?" *Kiba trató de evitar reírse para no hacer sentir mal a su compañera*  
"Puede ser que la señora te haya dicho eso para que uses las aguas y no te quedes afuera"  
"Supongo... no sé, siempre he creído que los ancianos no mienten, es una creencia tonta, pero mis padres siempre me han dicho que respete mucho la palabra de los más viejos porque es muy sabia"  
"¿Salimos?" *Kiba seguía mirando sus dedos arrugados*

Shino agradeció internamente no haber estado viendo hacia donde estaba Hinata. De esta manera su cuerpo estaba tranquilo y podía salir sin mayores problemas. Los tres se pusieron de pie y salieron de la piscina natural de agua caliente. Cuando estuvieron de pie afuera vio otra vez la imagen perfecta de Hinata con el agua chorreándole del pelo y la ropa, la transparencia, las mejillas rojas... y su cuerpo volvió a meterlo en líos. Se dio vuelta lo más pronto que pudo comenzando a caminar y gritó

"Voy a buscar toallas, esperen acá"  
"Shino-kun, yo voy, no te preo…"

La chica había empezado a caminar rápido, casi corriendo, hacia el chico para alcanzarlo y se había patinado por los pies descalzos mojados en los azulejos de los vestidores. Shino se había dado vuelta en el momento justo para atraparla mientras caía cayendo el mismo al suelo con todo el cuerpo de la chica encima. Entre los nervios y la vergüenza a Hinata le tomó un momento juntar la fuerza física para levantarse de encima del cuerpo del chico pero ese tiempo había sido suficiente para sentir todo el cuerpo húmedo de Shino en contra del suyo.

Hinata, con la cara extremadamente roja y las piernas que apenas si la sostenían derecha, corrió lo mejor que pudo a buscar una toalla, se envolvió con eso y salió disparada para el vestidor de chicas sin volver a mirar a Shino a la cara. Él a todo esto sabía que se había metido en otro lío más porque Hinata obviamente había sentido su cadera contra la de ella y todo lo que eso implicaba y las deducciones no eran muy difíciles de hacer...

Agarró con desgano una toalla y le llevó otra a Kiba envolviéndose desde la cintura. Ya más calmado decidió que al igual que con el episodio anterior, él no tenía mucho control sobre las cosas porque ya habían sucedido y ahora no había forma de calmarlas. De última la culpa era de ella por no dejarlo ir a buscar las toallas y por caérsele encima...

------------------------------

_Pobre Shino, no hay una sola que le salga bien, jeje. ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Ojalá les haya gustado. Con este capítulo 9 ya estamos en la mitad exacta de la historia ¿qué les parece?. Pasa el tiempo rápido... o a mí me parece. _

_Probablemente haya poca ropa tan sexy como la que queda pegada al cuerpo de la persona que te gusta cuando está tod mojad. Ya sea por tirarse dentro de una pileta, el río o el mar, porque le llovió encima y terminó empapado o por lo que sea, la ropa toda pegada al cuerpo siempre queda bien._

_El dicho de "mal de muchos, consuelo de tontos" es para evitar que vos te escudes en que todos hacen mal algo para hacerlo mal vos también. A mí de chiquita me lo solían decir seguido, jeh. _

_Como siempre, agradecimientos: _

_A todos los que dejaron reviews:_

_Claressa__, __okashira janet__, __Lizirien__, __Kizuki__, __shaina__, __bln26__, __black-sky-666__, __AisakaTaiga__, __LennaParis__, __makigotoufan__, __Kira__, __KENSA-CHAN__, __Karina Natsumi__, __Amaranth__, __adri-chan__ y __kizuki_

_A los que agregaron la historia a favoritos:_

_Claressa__, __black-sky-666__, __bln26__, __KENSA-CHAN__ y __Karina Natsumi_

_Y a los que agregaron la historia a sus alertas:_

_AisakaTaiga__black-sky-666__, __Claressa__, __dark27angel__, __Minako Uzumaki__, __KENSA-CHAN__y __Karina Natsumi_

_Entonces, nos estamos viendo la semana que viene para el próximo capítulo. Gracias por leer y ojalá tengan un minutito para contarme qué les parece la historia._


	10. Capítulo 10

**Si me tenés miedo…**

**Capítulo 10**

No había forma de secar del todo el pantalón por lo que se lo dejó puesto como estaba... se secó lo mejor que pudo todo el cuerpo y el pelo y empezó a vestirse; las zapatillas, la remera, los lentes, la bandana y la campera negra. El camperón claro lo dejó a un lado, indeciso de si ponérselo después del calor que había pasado su cuerpo pero la costumbre lo pudo y se lo puso igual.

Para cuando él y Kiba terminaron de vestirse Hinata aún no había aparecido. La esperaron en la entrada del lugar donde pudieron charlar un rato más con la mujer. La señora miró a Shino entrecerrando los ojos, pero no dijo absolutamente nada dejando al chico de lo más extrañado. La señora les sugirió un par de bares para cenar y los dos se pusieron a discutir sobre qué tipo de comida iban a comer esa noche.

Hinata apareció en la sala, con el pantalón aún húmedo y la campera con el cierre cerrado hasta bien arriba. Le pidió a la señora una bolsa plástica para poner la camiseta mojada y se quedó esperando frente al mostrador para que se la trajeran. Kiba corrió a su lado y le preguntó qué tipo de comida prefería, explicando que él y Shino no se podían poner de acuerdo. Como era obvio que iba a suceder ella dijo que ella no quería elegir y que por favor se decidieran entre ellos dos.

Otra vez a lo mismo, Hinata no le miraba a la cara, no le dirigía la palabra ni se acercaba a donde estaba él. Ahora tenía más razones que nunca, claro. Si conectaba A + B podía sacar la conclusión de que él estaba ampliamente atraído hacia ella de manera física y a falta de algo que le dijera que no se trataba solo de una atracción sexual ella podía deducir perfectamente que él era un pervertido. Probablemente nada más lejos de la realidad.

"Yo tengo que hablar con la señora, ustedes vayan a comer donde quiere Kiba, yo ceno en el hotel"

Sí, la excusa más lela del universo, pero era lo que había. Habiendo dicho esto Shino se dio la media vuelta y se fue. Kiba no terminaba de entender qué era lo que le había pasado pero sabía que había algo. En lo poco que se podía ver de la cara de Shino él ya sabia distinguir los signos de preocupación, nerviosismo y muchísimas otras sensaciones en el chico Aburame.

Para su buena suerte le siguieron la corriente y le dejaron ir. Cuando llegó al hotel se dio cuenta que realmente iba a tener que hablar con la señora – partían al día siguiente por la mañana temprano – y cenar en el restaurante del hotel. Se cambió el pantalón húmedo por uno seco e hizo las dos cosas. Después de eso se fue a la pieza a ordenar su mochila. Hinata había dispuesto toda la ropa que él y Kiba habían dejado tirada en el suelo perfectamente doblada sobre las camas en el lugar en donde cada uno dormía.

Esta noche probablemente iba a sacar a Kiba al pasillo, le iba a explicar cómo venía la mano y lo iba a obligar a que deje que Hinata duerma en la cama simple. La chica quizás pensaba que todo este lío de ella teniendo que dormir en la misma cama que Shino había sido idea de él y no de Kiba después de las cosas que habían pasado en las últimas horas. Y él no tenía forma de demostrar lo contrario.

Quizás el hecho de hacerla dormir en una cama distinta a las otras dos noches se viera sospechoso y no muy buena onda pero era mejor que obligarla a dormir en la misma cama que él. Además le iba a venir bien a él mismo para no tener que andar evitando que su cuerpo se enloquezca y la abrace con mucha fuerza y la atraiga en contra suyo.

Terminó de meter las cosas lo más ordenado que pudo en la mochila y se acostó en la cama mirando hacia el techo. Le hubiese gustado que toda esta seguidilla de mala suerte no se le hubiese dado. Ahora era mil veces más difícil decirle que él sentía algo por ella. Bueno, había que admitir que no estaba en los planes para su futuro cercano decírselo, pero siempre existía la posibilidad de hacerlo. Ahora era... más difícil. Sus pensamientos habían divagado por mucho tiempo cuando Kiba y Hinata entraron en la pieza.

"Me baño primera"  
"¿Eh? ¿te vas a bañar? si estuvimos todo el día en el agua... yo ni sucio estoy" *Kiba se olió la campera*  
"Pero yo me quiero bañar"  
"Ok, cada loco con su tema"

La chica se fue para el baño y a pesar de que Shino se había dicho a si mismo que iba a hablar enseguida con Kiba para arreglar la cuestión de las camas fue el otro chico el que empezó a hablar.

"Ok, entonces… ¿me vas a contar lo que viene pasando o no?"  
"¿Qué?"  
"Claro… vos y Hinata cada día andan más locos cuando están cerca"  
"¿Viste que esta mañana me dijiste que capaz que me había escuchado?, bueno, yo creo que sí me escuchó y además... hoy cuando fuimos a buscar las toallas... se me cayó encima…" *Shino no era de contar lo que le pasaba y esto le estaba costando* "… con todo su cuerpo sobre el mío"  
"¡¿La apoyaste?!"  
"Shhhh" *Shino agudizó el oído pero el sonido de la ducha probablemente tapara todo lo que estaban diciendo* "Claro que no la apoyé… se me cayó encima, ¿cómo querías que evite que lo sienta?"  
"Jah… con razón, debe pensar que sos un pervertido"  
"Pero no lo soy, y no hice nada, si ella se hubiese quedado ahí…"  
"Sabés que Hinata siempre va a querer ayudar"  
"¿Te dijo algo de mí?" *Shino cambió radicalmente de tema*  
"No, para nada. Habló mucho de la misión y compramos un par de recuerdos"  
"Por favor, dormí vos hoy en la cama grande conmigo y dejala a ella en la cama simple"  
"Se va a ver sospechoso"  
"Sí, pero después de lo de hoy no creo que se sienta cómoda durmiendo conmigo"  
"Si no se sintiera cómoda me hubiese pedido la cama simple antes"  
"Es Hinata, sabés perfectamente que ella jamás haría algo así. Ya fue... yo me duermo en la cama simple y cuando salga decile que me quedé dormido mientras charlábamos y que me tapaste y que ya fue, que me dejan durmiendo acá y dormí vos con ella"  
"Jah, gracias dude"  
"¿Eh? ¿por qué?"  
"Porque confías totalmente en mí"  
"Sí… es cierto"

Shino se acostó en la cama simple y Kiba en la doble y siguieron charlando de un montón de cosas. Hacía rato largo que no tenían una misión en la que podían pasar tanto tiempo libre sin hacer nada más que vaguear. Realmente esto no parecía una misión. ¿Dónde estaba el peligro? ¿Dónde estaban las personas a las que enfrentarse?... parecían guías turísticos más que ninjas.

Se escuchó la puerta del baño. Kiba se sentó derecho y Shino simuló estar dormido. La chica apareció en la pieza terminando de desenredarse el pelo con una toalla de mano seca sobre los hombros y el pijama puesto. Cuando vio la disposición de los chicos ladeó la cabeza.

"¿M?"  
"Se quedó dormido, no big deal"  
*Hinata miró la cama doble* "Pero yo quería dormir con…"

La chica cerró la boca y frenó el cepillo en la mitad del mechón que estaba ordenando. ¿Realmente ella había dicho eso? ¿lo había dicho en voz alta? Por la cara de Kiba probablemente sí. Sintió que toda la sangre subía muy, muy rápido a su cara. Sintió calor, mucho calor y el mundo girar a una velocidad increíble alrededor suyo.

La chica se cayó al suelo, desmayada, golpeándose la cabeza. Shino juzgó bien dejar de hacerse el dormido e ir a levantarla del piso. Cargó a la chica hasta la cama y la apoyó donde ella había dormido las dos noches anteriores.

"Decime que ella dijo lo que yo creí haber escuchado que ella dijo"  
"Sí, lo dijo"  
"¿Que ella quería..?"  
"Ajá"  
"Que ella quería dormir con…"  
"Sí, y no es conmigo… por falta de otras opciones y una deducción lógica, quería dormir con vos, mi querido Shino"

El chico necesitó sentarse y llevarse la mano a los mechones del frente del pelo a falta de otra reacción más coherente. Ok, esto no tenía el más mínimo sentido. Él creyendo que ella lo iba a odiar por el resto de su vida por ser un pervertido y ella queriendo dormir con él. Nah, seguramente había escuchado mal por segunda vez.

"Pero ella no puede hacer dich…"  
"Pero lo dijo, ella quería dormir con vos" *Kiba no iba a dejar que Shino negase la verdad* "Bueno, al menos no sabe que vos lo escuchaste. Cuando vuelva en sí, yo le digo que te desperté porque ella se desmayó, vos hacé como que no sabés nada y todos felices"  
"Supongo"  
"Ahora que ya vas a estar despierto no va a haber excusa para que te duermas en la cama simple así que de paso le estás cumpliendo lo que ella quería"  
"Shhh, que se va a despertar y te va a escuchar"

Los chicos se quedaron unos minutos esperando que la chica volviera en sí, apenas si había sido un bajón de presión. Nada de que preocuparse.

"Hinata ¿estás bien?"  
"Ah… sí"

La chica miró nerviosa a los dos chicos y se le quedó mirando a Kiba.

"Lo tuve que despertar después de que te desmayaste por las dudas que te pasara algo… te dije que tanta agua caliente te iba a hacer mal"  
"Sí… al final sí me hizo mal"

Hinata no sabía si realmente calmarse ante la cara de poker de Shino... perfectamente podía saber y no estar mostrando nada. El chico de los insectos se levantó y fue al baño antes de volver a dormir.

"No te preocupes, no se lo pienso decir" *Kiba sonrió de oreja a oreja para calmar a su compañera* "pero quizás deberías decírselo vos"

La cara de la chica se volvió a poner terriblemente roja y simplemente movió la cabeza hacia los lados marcando un no. Cuando Shino salió del baño se metió en la cama contra la pared, Kiba apagó la luz y tanto él como Hinata se acostaron en sus lugares. La chica le estaba dando la espalda, pero de repente sintió que se dio vuelta... ella estaba mirando hacia donde estaba él, hacia su espalda... y no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

"Yo quería dormir con..." resonó miles de veces seguidas en la cabeza de Shino... no dejándolo pegar ojo.

---------------------------

_Yeah… por fin se está mostrando una puntita de los sentimientos de Hinata. Esto de hacer un fanfic mostrando solamente lo que siente y piensa uno de los personajes de la pareja es bastante más complicado que lo hago normalmente (mostrando los dos lados). Pobre Shino... otra vez no va a poder dormir nada._

_Como siempre, agradecimientos: _

_A todos los que dejaron reviews:_

_Claressa__, __okashira janet__, __Lizirien__, __Kizuki__, __shaina__, __bln26__, __black-sky-666__, __AisakaTaiga__, __LennaParis__, __makigotoufan__, __Kira__, __KENSA-CHAN__, __Karina Natsumi__, __Amaranth__, __adri-chan__ y __kizuki_

_A los que agregaron la historia a favoritos:_

_Claressa__, __black-sky-666__, __bln26__, __KENSA-CHAN__ y __Karina Natsumi_

_Y a los que agregaron la historia a sus alertas:_

_AisakaTaiga__, __black-sky-666__, __Claressa__, __dark27angel__, __Minako Uzumaki__, __KENSA-CHAN__y __Karina Natsumi_

_Entonces, nos estamos viendo la semana que viene para el próximo capítulo. Gracias por leer y ojalá tengan un minutito para contarme qué les parece la historia._


	11. Capítulo 11

**Si me tenés miedo…**

**Capítulo 11**

Cuando Shino se despertó a la mañana siguiente se dio cuenta que después de las vueltas que había dado estando dormido había quedado otra vez de frente a Hinata. Ella estaba totalmente dormida, con los ojos cerrados y las facciones tranquilas. Después de casi no haber podido dormir pensando en lo que había pasado había llegado a la conclusión de que ella probablemente quería dormir con él porque la tranquilizada el sonido de sus kikais inquietos.

Bueno, eso era lo que ella había dicho la primera noche… y quizás... ok, ok, había muchas cosas que no cerraban en esta teoría porque la segunda noche sus kikais se habían quedado quietitos y nada le demostraba a ella que esta tercera noche se iban a mover, tranquilizándola con el sonido. Pero la posibilidad de que ella quisiera dormir con él para dormir tranquila por el sonido que su cuerpo producía más que porque realmente quisiese dormir a su lado lo calmaba a él.

La cara de Hinata dormida, con los mechones de pelo lacio cayéndole por encima de manera desordenada le parecía lo más lindo del universo. Entonces recordó la primera mañana, en la que se había despertado para encontrarse con los ojos de Hinata mirándolo a él aún dormido. ¿Por qué ella le habría estado mirando? Hinata últimamente sentía mucha curiosidad por cómo funcionaba sus cuerpo y sus habilidades... quizás estaba pensando en algo de eso.

¿Qué hora sería? No alcanzaba a ver el reloj de la pieza desde donde estaba. Para poder verlo iba a tener que ponerse derecho… pero no se iba a levantar de la cama antes de tiempo así que hizo el esfuerzo de estirarse para ver el reloj. Era temprano… demasiado temprano, tenía como 1 o 2 horas más para dormir. Volvió a apoya la cabeza en la almohada cerrando los ojos despacio y pensando en que hoy tenían que seguir viaje.

Había pasado un buen rato desde que se había despertado pero no se había podido dormir del todo cuando sintió un cosquilleo en la cara. Acostumbrado como estaba a estar rodeado de insectos y pequeñas criaturas el roce no le fue algo extraño y se quedó quieto tratando de volverse a dormir. Pero... esto era otra cosa. No era el caminar de una criatura, era un roce muy suave, volvió a repetirse pero en esta ocasión tuvo un propósito, le acomodó un mechón de pelo que se le había caído sobre la cara. Ok... ¿qué estaba pasando?

No iba a abrir los ojos por absolutamente nada del mundo. No había muchas opciones para lo que estaba pasando… su primera idea fue que era Hinata... era lo más lógico y lo más ilógico al mismo tiempo. Ella estaba en su misma cama, al lado de él... perfectamente podía ser ella ya que solo tenía que estirar la mano y rozarle la cara… peeero… Hinata era probablemente la chica más tímida de todo el universo ¿por qué habría de estarle acariciando la cara a él mientras - supuestamente - dormía?

La segunda opción, menos agradable pero más viable es que Hinata se había levantado e ido y Kiba lo estaba molestando para ver cómo reaccionaba él. Bueno, como siguiera haciéndose el dormido, si era Kiba no podía molestarle, además, si la cara de poker despierto le salía perfecta, simular dormir era una de sus habilidades innatas. Una última opción era que estaba dormido soñando, si era un sueño era agradable y prefería dejarlo como estaba.

La mano se alejó de su cara... probablemente solo haya estado allí un par de segundos, pero le parecieron siglos, milenios y eternidades todo junto. Sintió en la cama el peso de una persona moverse y bajarse del colchón. Sintió un par de pasos alejándose hacia el baño, era ahora o nunca, tenía que sí o sí abrir los ojos y ver quién era, la persona, fuese quien fuese, si estaba caminando hacia el baño estaba ahora de espaldas a él. Abrió los ojos rápido, por el más breve de los momentos y los volvió a cerrar, pero había sido suficiente.

La silueta de la chica en pijama, con su pelo revuelto, caminando hacia el baño había sido exactamente lo que él quería ver. Y menos mal que ella se había metido al baño porque sino iba a ser más que obvio que él no estaba dormido. Podía sentir cómo le ardían las mejillas por lo rojas que estaban y una ola de calor invadió su cuerpo. Ella, Hinata, la chica más importante para él en el mundo había estado acariciando sus mejillas mientras lo creía dormido.

Todas las otras veces que cosas como esta, pero mucho menores, se habían dado, su cerebro había encontrado una excusa para explicarle a su corazón que no era cierto, que ella no sentía nada por él... pero esta vez era imposible... si ella estaba interesada en cómo funcionaba su cuerpo no le hubiese tocado la cara, hubiese vuelto a tocarle el brazo o el pecho. No lo quería creer. No, no iba a creerlo... debía haberlo soñado… o algo así.

Se sentó en la cama derecho tratando de calmarse y empezó a juntar las pocas cosas que habían quedado fuera de la mochila. La chica salió del baño y se sobresaltó terriblemente.

"Sh... Shino-kun ¿c…cuándo te despertaste?"  
"Hace apenas un minuto… tenemos que levantarnos temprano hoy para salir"  
"Ah… sí… ya sé"

Ok, quizás el nerviosismo de ella había sido por otra cosa. Pero realmente se había visto muy preocupada cuando preguntó desde hacía cuánto que él estaba despierto... ¿y si no era un sueño? La chica se estaba desenredando el pelo sentada en la cama que ya no compartirían más por lo que Shino aprovechó para irse a cambiar y estar listo para el día que tenían enfrente.

-------------------------------------

Al igual que había sucedido la vez anterior, el camino se había hecho interminable junto a la señora Fukuoka que parecía conocer a cuanto ser viviente hubiese. En cada poblado, en cada caserío, en cada lugar tenía alguien que la saludaba por nombre y que la recibía con un abrazo preguntando si quería un té y quedarse a charlar. Esto, claro, alargaba increíblemente el viaje y lo hacía pesado.

Por eso, no alcanzaron a llegar a la posada que ella había elegido para pasar la noche. Se detuvieron en una en el camino, que tenía un aspecto muy agradable, con acabados de piedras y una entrada llena de tallos de bambú y distintos tipos de helechos. Entraron y a pesar de la hora que era los recibieron muy bien.

"Queremos una habitación para una persona, la señora, y una habitación para nosotros tres" *Kiba se señaló a él mismo y a sus dos compañeros*  
"Lo sentimos, pero solo nos quedan dos habitaciones y ambas son dobles" *la chica sonaba de lo más servicial*  
"¿No podemos poner una de las camas de una habitación en la otra para que queden 1 y 3?"  
"No, lo sentimos, pero por las dimensiones de las habitaciones no es posible hacer eso"  
"¿Solamente quedan 2 habitaciones libres?"  
"Así es, lo sentimos, en esta época del año hay muchos turistas en el área y esta posada es muy pequeña"  
"Disculpe, señora..." *Kiba se dio vuelta para habla con ella* "¿a usted le molesta compartir el cuarto con uno de nosotros?"  
"No… por una noche no va a haber problemas" *la señora se dirigió a la empleada* "las camas son simples ¿verdad?"  
"En una de las dos habitaciones, sí, lo son, en la otra hay una cama matrimonial"  
"Bien, yo duermo en la habitación que tiene dos camas simples con… uno de los chicos… no conozco este área o esta posada, prefiero algo de seguridad"

Por la cabeza de los 3 pasó la idea de que la mujer sufriera de algún tipo de paranoia o esquizofrenia. Durante sus recorridos nunca nada extraño sucedía, nadie jamás la había tratado mal o tan siquiera irrespetuosamente. Nadie les había explicado contra qué se podían enfrentar por lo que la duda se había sembrado en los tres y no estaban muy seguros de a qué se refería con "preferir algo de seguridad". Quizás era todo tan solo un invento.

"Vos, vení conmigo"

Kiba se encogió de hombros y cargando sus bolsos y los de ella, siguió a la señora a la habitación que les tocaba.

------------------------

_Bueno, bueno, si Kiba y la señora se van para la habitación con las dos camas simples eso significa que… jejeje, sí, exactamente. _

_Agradezco a toda la gente que dejó reviews y a la que puso la historia en favoritos y alertas. Saben que son muy importantes todas esas cosas para mí. _

_Nos vemos la semana que viene en el siguiente capítulo, gracias por su apoyo. _


	12. Capítulo 12

**Si me tenés miedo…**

**Capítulo 12**

Shino y Hinata quedaron clavados en el suelo gracias al reciente conocimiento de que ellos otra vez iban a tener que compartir una cama matrimonial... esta vez, en un cuarto para ellos dos solos. Shino trató de mantenerse firme en la idea de que lo que pasó esa mañana temprano no era real y agarrando sus bolsos y uno de ella encaró para la habitación que el numerito en su llave le indicaba.

A comparación con la posada anterior esta habitación parecía pequeñísima. Apenas si había espacio para las mesas de luz a los lados de la cama matrimonial y en vez de un lindo espacio asemejando un living como había habido antes ahora solo había un sofá de dos cuerpos.

"¿Te vas a bañar primera?"  
"No, gracias, no me quiero bañar, estoy bien"  
"¿Eh? Eh… bueno, entonces yo tampoco me baño, es cierto que hoy no hizo tanto calor"

Shino hubiese preferido tomar la ducha más larga de la historia para calmarse y alejarse de todo pero sabía que si ella realmente lo había escuchado antes, entonces no le convenía, a menos que quisiera que ella piense que él andaba otra vez en lo mismo. Por suerte no cargaban tantos bolsos y en realidad no habían caminado mucho así que quizás no ameritaba un baño.

"¿Qué lado preferís?" *Hinata señaló la cama después de volver de cambiarse en el baño con el pijama*  
"Me da igual"  
"¿Igual que antes está bien?"  
"Claro"

Shino sonrió despacio, la conversación era tan tímida e insegura que parecía que fueran completos desconocidos tratando de dormir juntos. Habían dormido en la misma cama la noche anterior… estar solos no lo hacía diferente en lo más mínimo. ¿O sí? Fue al baño a cambiarse y se dio cuenta que solo había llevado el pantalón del pijama. Algo dentro suyo lo convenció que no había problemas, y que durmiese así, total hacía calor.

La chica se había acostado a la izquierda y él caminó alrededor para llegar al lado derecho de la cama. El colchón era ligeramente más duro, pero las sábanas olían muy agradable. O quizás era el olor del shampoo de ella... o algún perfume. No importaba, realmente era muy lindo. Shino se tapó hasta la cara y se giró hacia su lado. La única luz en la pieza era la lámpara de la mesita de luz de Hinata, que unos segundos después quedó apagada.

No podía recordar hacia dónde tenía ella el cuerpo. Perfectamente podía estar mirando hacia su espalda como había hecho antes; por alguna razón eso le ponía muy feliz. Si él se daba vuelta para averiguarlo y se encontraba de frente con Hinata podían simplemente ponerse a hablar. Si por el contrario se encontraba con la espalda de la chica, podía quedársela mirando hasta que se durmiese.

Para su sorpresa, cuando se dio vuelta se encontró con los ojos de Hinata mirando hacia su lado, la cara roja iluminada por la tenue luz de la ventana, las manos contra el pecho y la sábana hasta la altura de la boca.

"¿Pasa algo?"  
"¿Eh? No, no, no me pasa nada"  
"¿No podés dormir? Yo tampoco"  
"¿Podés… podés mostrarme tus insectos? Nunca los he visto fuera de una batalla así que nunca he visto uno de cerca"

Shino levantó un brazo por encima del cubrecama y 5 kikais salieron empezando a caminar por la tela clara floreada. Hinata acercó su dedo índice y dos se subieron encima. Tenían 6 patitas, 3 a cada lado y eran negros en todo el cuerpo. La luz era mínima por lo que no podía distinguir mucho, pero le parecían agradables para ser insectos.

"¿Cuántos de estos hay en tu cuerpo?"  
"Ni idea… nunca se me hubiese ocurrido contarlos"  
"Jeh… en vez de contar ovejas para dormirnos, contamos kikais"  
"No, no, yo creo que no terminaríamos jamás"  
"¿Tantos así?"  
"Sí, necesito que sean muchos para poder crear copias mías y realizar ataques"  
"Son lindos. Debe ser muy agradable poder compartir toda tu vida con un grupo de criaturas"

Shino había escuchado más que suficiente. No solo Hinata estaba interactuando con sus kikais sino que no le molestaban en lo más mínimo y hasta los denominaba "lindos". Esto era demasiado. Si bien externamente Shino podía ser el mejor en cuanto a caras de nada se refiere, sus kikais eran terriblemente receptivos y los dos en la mano de Hinata empezaron a comportarse de manera extraña y zumbar.

"¿Te pusiste nervioso?"  
"Jeh... es que nunca nadie había interactuado con mis kikais en una situación de calma"  
"¿Por qué no?"  
"No lo sé… simplemente nunca antes había sucedido"  
"Para todo hay una primera vez. Para mi es mejor que zumben, ya te dije que me agrada el sonido"

La chica se acercó apenas más al cuerpo del chico. Esto hizo que todo su cuerpo reaccionara más fuerte y el zumbido se hiciese más intenso. La mano de ella se estiró hasta tocar la boca de su estómago, donde él le había indicado que se notaba mucho. La chica estaba muy roja, los dedos que rozaban la piel del estómago de él eran casi temblorosos. La única vez anterior que ella le había tocado la piel (al menos con él en pleno uso de sus acciones) él le había sacudido el brazo y la había hecho caer al suelo. Ahora no se sentía capaz de hacer nada.

Quizás ella se había olvidado que él no llevaba camiseta. Quizás ella realmente quería escuchar el zumbido de los kikais. Pero por alguna razón todo su ser le quería hacer creer otra cosa. Conocía a Hinata lo suficiente como para saber que había algo raro... parecía como si ella se estuviese obligando a si misma a mantener los dedos en ese lugar, contra la piel del chico, sintiendo el zumbido, cada vez más fuerte. Era sencillo: si tantos nervios le daba, podía simplemente sacar la mano, pero no lo hacía.

El toque era tan suave que le causaba cosquillas. Él llevó su propia mano por encima de la de ella y la apretó contra su cuerpo con la palma para que en vez de que solo los dedos estuviesen rozando su estómago toda la palma de Hinata estuviese contra su piel. La chica se sobresaltó y puso roja, pero no se movió o trató de quitar la mano, entonces sintió el movimiento bajo la superficie, inquieto. Y pudo sentir el corazón de Shino, los latidos acelerados que asemejaban el sonido de los insectos.

"Necesitamos dormir" *el chico sacó su mano de encima de la de ella… si no aliviaba las cosas todo iba a terminar mal*  
"Pero…"  
"¿Pero…?"  
"N...no... nada, nada"  
"Por favor Hinata, algo ibas a decir"  
"Es que… me quiero quedar así"  
"¿Así cómo?"  
"Así"  
"¿Cómo es así?"

La chica cerró los ojos con fuerza, incapaz de responder la pregunta de forma clara. Shino era un mar de sentimientos y cosas encontradas. Moría por quedarse "así" pero sabía que a su cuerpo no le contentaba quedarse "así" y prefería seguir un par de pasos más hasta "asá" y que eso podía poner en peligro absolutamente todo.

-------------------------

_Uff… la paciencia y el autocontrol de Shino merecen un premio ¿verdad?. _

_La forma de los Kikais lo saqué de Wikipedia, no es algo que inventé yo... porque la verdad en el anime no se ven muy bien porque siempre andan en grupo._

_El miércoles que viene subo el próximo capítulo. ¿Se quedarán así? ¿O irán hasta asá? XD_

_Gracias por leer y les voy a estar infinitamente agradecida si me dejan review. _


	13. Capítulo 13

**Si me tenés miedo…**

**Capítulo 13**

"Por favor, Hinata, no te entiendo ¿qué significa así?"  
"Q... que n... no te des vuelta"  
"¿Por qué no?"

La chica volvió a cerrar los ojos. Quizás la forma en que él estaba haciendo las preguntas estaba mal. Tal vez usar más rodeos funcionara, pero con el cuerpo y la mente en el estado en el que estaban no podía hacer mucho.

"No me voy a dar vuelta"  
"Gracias"

Shino había sacado su mano de encima de la de ella en su pecho, pero la mano de Hinata se había quedado clavada en el lugar. Temblorosa y casi transpirada, pero firme en donde estaba, rozando la piel de su estómago, enloqueciéndolo y no dejándolo pensar.

"Shino-kun…"  
"¿Hai?"  
"¿Te acordás de ese entrenamiento... en el que... quedamos atrapados en una trampa?"  
"¿Eh? Ah… sí, lo recuerdo"

Como para olvidarlo… nunca antes la había tenido tan cerca… solo un par de veces después había podido volver a abrazarla y tenerla cerca. Ahora la tenía cerca pero si llegaba a abrazarla sabía que todo su auto control estaba perdido.

"Me dijiste que en algún momento me ibas a decir por qué no enviaste a tus kikais ¿Este puede ser el momento?"  
"¿Por qué ahora?"  
"Porque… me gustaría saber"  
"¿Por qué te gustaría saber?"  
"Porque sí"

Era más que suficiente buena razón. Él era el que le había ocultado la verdad primero, ella podía perfectamente hacer lo mismo. La chica trató de subir la mirada y encontrarse con la de él pero apenas lo logró por un tiempo de segundos para después volver a perderse en algún punto hacia abajo.

"Bien… la razón por la que no mandé mis kikais a avisar fue porque estabas abrazada a mí"  
"¿Estaba abrazada a vos?"  
"Bueno, no de manera consciente, claro… pero cuando te desmayaste caíste sobre mi pecho y nunca en mi vida había sentido algo tan bueno como eso"  
* Hinata cerró los ojos y apretó los párpados cerrados* "Estar abrazada a vos también… me agrada mucho"  
"¿De… verdad?"  
"De… verdad"

Él no le dio la orden a ninguna parte de su cuerpo para que haga lo que hizo, pero de repente su brazo había atraído el pecho de la chica en contra del suyo con fuerza, haciendo que la cara de la chica quedara bajo la suya, cerca de su clavícula. Las rodillas de ella, que habían estado dobladas chocaron contra sus piernas y las manos de Hinata, juntas en el pecho, habían quedado apoyadas en su pecho. La chica no se movió, y excepto por un ruidito cuando la movió en un principio no dijo nada.

"Realmente… es agradable"  
"Yo… Hinata… yo…"  
"Yo te quiero mucho Shino-kun"

Ella le había ganado de mano. La chica más tímida del universo le había ganado de mano y lo había dicho antes que él. Habían necesitado de las mil y una pruebas antes de estar seguros de lo que el otro sentía, pero acá estaban, abrazados, solos, y ella había dicho lo que su cerebro le había tratado de hacer creer que ella jamás diría.

"Yo también te quiero mucho, Hinata"

La chica levantó la mirada y se encontró con el ámbar de los ojos de Shino, apenas iluminado por la luz de la ventana. El zumbido constante en el pecho, que ahora la chica podía sentir a la perfección, los latidos del corazón, y el silencio de la noche se unían y formaban uno. Hinata apoyó mejor la cara contra el hombro de él.

Shino se separó ligeramente del abrazo que él mismo había armado y se sentó derecho en la cama, con la espalda contra el respaldar. La chica se sentó derecha también pero se quedó alejada. Shino sentía que todo podía romperse ahora en mil pedazos y transformarse en un sueño, en una pesadilla... en una ilusión.

"Necesito que veas algo"

Hinata se había sentado en el lugar donde había estado acostada, apenas a una distancia de él y se le quedó mirando. Sabía que ella ya lo había visto, sabía que ella en parte ya lo había aceptado, que no le temía, que él estaba seguro junto a ella, pero no podía convencerse a sí mismo de que así era. Empezó a hablar solo, entrecortado.

"¿Te acordás…"  
De los agujeros en sus brazos empezaron a salir una gran cantidad de kikais.  
"... que vos dijiste..."  
Nuevos agujeros se formaron en su pecho, en sus hombros y en los lados de su cara de los que también salieron insectos.  
"...que querías contar cuántos kikais tenía yo dentro?..."  
Los insectos se empezaron a distribuir en las cuatro paredes de la habitación, el techo y el piso.  
"… bueno…"  
Los kikais a falta de otro lugar empezaron a subirse primero a la cama y después sobre las piernas dobladas de Hinata, sus brazos y su estómago.  
"creo que podríamos estar un buen rato"

Hinata recorrió con la vista la habitación, que había quedado casi cubierta por completo de negro, vio que la cama estaba llena de insectos zumbando inquietos, vio que por su propio pijama de franela se paseaban un gran número de kikais que temblaban mostrando el nerviosismo y la preocupación de su dueño. El flujo de insectos se había detenido.

"Estos son todos los que tengo en mí... pero podría con un par de sellos llamar suficientes de los alrededores como para cubrir de insectos la edificación de la posada… Además mi cuerpo nunca está a temperaturas normales… ni siquiera ahora, que no tengo criaturas dentro de mí que proteger. Si me tenés miedo… yo, lo voy a entender"

Hinata seguía recorriendo con la vista la habitación, las paredes, el techo, su propio pijama, cubiertos de insectos. Sabía perfectamente que la temperatura de Shino no era la normal... no necesitaba tocarlo para saberlo. Miró hacia el pecho del chico y levantó la vista hasta sus ojos que la estaban mirando fijo. Y vio... algo que no había visto nunca. Vio emoción. No una, no dos, sino miles. Miles de emociones mezcladas en los ojos de Shino. Miles de emociones peleándose dentro de él. Emociones que él nunca antes le había mostrado a nadie…

--------------------

_Bueno… yo creo que me daría un poquito de cosa estar en una habitación llena hasta el tope de bichitos, pero vamos a ver qué es lo que hace Hinata. Shino mostrando emociones, eso es algo que a mí me gustaría ver. n_n_

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews y por agregar la historia a alertas y a favoritos. Me dan muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo._

_El miércoles que viene subo el capítulo 14. Ya estamos en la segunda mitad de la historia... gracias a todos por leer y por seguir conmigo. _


	14. Capítulo 14

**Si me tenés miedo…**

**Capítulo 14**

Hinata bajó la vista y llevó la mano a la cama para recoger los kikais que estaban en la distancia entre ella y él y se acercó a él apoyando las rodillas en el colchón. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca sacudió suavemente la parte del frente de su pijama haciendo caer los kikais que se habían alojado allí. Levantó la vista y después de sonreír tímidamente a Shino lo abrazo lo más fuerte que su cuerpo le permitió.

"No te tengo miedo, Shino-kun"

Los brazos de Shino habían quedado a los lados, inmóviles, incapaces de moverse después de los interminables segundos de duda en que había esperado impaciente por una respuesta de parte de Hinata. Había visto los ojos de Hinata recorrer los miles de insectos alineados en las cuatro paredes de la habitación, había visto sus ojos recorriendo su ropa cubierta de bichos, de criaturas que la mayoría de las personas encuentra desagradables... y había temido desde el fondo de su corazón que ella dijese que la situación no le agradaba. Pero acá estaba, contra su pecho, apretando con fuerza con sus brazos… y él no era capaz de hacer nada.

No sabía exactamente si había estado conteniendo la respiración todo este tiempo, pero la exhalación después del par de segundos iniciales en que Hinata estuvo contra su cuerpo pareció extenderse más de lo normal, y la primer bocanada de aire que respiró después de eso pareció llenarlo mucho mejor, darle más capacidad de actuar. Levantó sus brazos y rodeo a la chica, abrazándola contra su cuerpo. El nudo en su garganta se deshizo, la presión en el pecho aflojó y fue desapareciendo.

"Gracias, Hinata, gracias"

La chica se separó ligeramente de su pecho y se sentó derecha a su lado.

"No tenés nada que agradecerme… yo creo que es normal aceptar a la persona que más se quiere con todas las cosas que tiene".

Las palabras "la persona que más se quiere" eran música para sus oídos. No entendía cómo era posible que toda la situación haya cambiado tan drásticamente... estaba realmente muy, muy contento. Lentamente los kikais fueron volviendo a entrar en su cuerpo de la misma manera que habían salido. La habitación volvió a tener los colores originales y la ropa de cama dejó de tener manchas negras con patitas.

"Shino-kun"  
"¿Ajá?"  
"¿Te puedo preguntar algo?"  
"Por supuesto"  
"Bueno, hace un par de días, cuando estábamos en la otra posada…" *la chica se puso roja como un tomate y se empezó a trabar* "bueno, vos entraste a… a ducharte último y no salías" *Shino ya sabía a dónde iba esto pero la dejó seguir hablando* "yo pensé que… que te podía haber pasado algo y… y te esperé despierta pero no venías así que fui al baño… y… escuché que… que… "

El color de la cara de la chica había pasado de rojo brillante a casi fucsia. Podía sentir el calor en sus mejillas amenazar con un próximo desmayo pero se contuvo. Shino se había mantenido quieto y callado durante todo el recuento de la historia. Realmente le agradaba mucho lo tímida que era la chica, pero aún así, la decisión que tenía dentro.

"¿Y la pregunta?"

Al escuchar la voz profunda y calmada del chico Hinata ahogó un gritito y se corrió un par de centímetros alejándose de él. Se notaba que estaba dudando de lo que estaba haciendo y que probablemente ahora no estuviese tan segura de hacer la pregunta como quizás estaba en un principio.

"Bueno… yo… quería saber si... si estabas... si vos... pensaste en alguien... mientras…"

La chica miró hacia abajo pegando su mentón al pecho dejando caer el flequillo y el pelo sobre su cara cubriéndose completamente de la vista del chico. El color de su cara seguía sin parecer pertenecer a un humano normal y sus dedos no dejaban de moverse inquietos contra su pecho.

"¿La verdad?"

Por única respuesta la chica asintió con la cabeza. Era imposible ver su cara pero el movimiento del pelo indicó qué era lo que ella había querido decir.

"Sí, estaba pensando en alguien. Estaba pensando… en vos. Todo en vos me gusta y me vuelve loco"

La chica no podía ponerse más roja de lo que ya estaba pero Shino sabía que su nerviosismo y vergüenza había ido en aumento cuando escuchó lo que él tenía para dar como respuesta.

"Vos... a mí… yo me siento igual que vos"  
"¿Eh?"  
"Lo que… lo que vos dijiste"  
"¿Qué todo en vos me gusta y que me volvés loco?"  
*Hinata movió insistentemente la cabeza de arriba abajo, moviendo el pelo que seguía siendo lo único visible para el chico*  
"¿Eso es lo que vos sentís por mí?"  
*La chica repitió el movimiento*  
"Bueno… pero con volver loco yo quiero implicar un montón de cosas… físicas, sobre todo"  
"Ya… sé"  
"¿Y aún así…" *por primera vez desde el inicio de la conversación Shino titubeo antes de hablar* "... aún así eso es lo que vos sentís por mí?"  
"Ajá"  
"Eso… es…"

Shino no estaba muy seguro de qué sentir… si realmente él causaba en Hinata todas las sensaciones que él sentía cada vez que ella estaba cerca, entonces probablemente era el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra. Porque ella lo ponía de cabeza... el contacto con su piel, los roces, simplemente estar cerca, todo... y su cuerpo lo manifestaba de muchas maneras, y ella lo había sentido. ¿Realmente ella podía sentir por él todo lo que él sentía por ella?

"Yo…" *Hinata respiró muy hondo y aunque no levantó la vista, levantó en parte la cara, demostrando una facción más serena, como si hubiese juntado coraje para hablar* "cuando te escuché... yo no pude alejarme de la puerta. Kiba estaba dormido así que me quedé ahí, quieta, escuchándote. Y... mi cuerpo reaccionó de muchísimas maneras... tenía un deseo muy fuerte de... , no sé, no sé muy bien qué era lo que sentía"

-----------------

_Gracias por leer este nuevo capítulo de la historia, jeje, quedó en cualquier lado, pobre Shino. :P_

_Como casi siempre, agradecimientos: _

_A todos los que dejaron reviews:_

_Claressa__, __okashira janet__, __Lizirien__, __Kizuki__, __shaina__, __bln26__, __black-sky-666__, __AisakaTaiga__, __LennaParis__, __makigotoufan__, __Kira__, __KENSA-CHAN__, __Karina Natsumi__, __Amaranth__, __adri-chan__, __kizuki__, __hyuganejicest__, __Mina-San86__ y __Kusubana_Yoru_

_A los que agregaron la historia a favoritos:_

_black-sky-666__, __bln26__, __Claressa__, __Karina Natsumi__, __KENSA-CHAN__, __Kusubana_Yoru__, __Lizirien__, __marysuarez__, __Mina-San86__ y __UchihaHinataChan_

_Y a los que agregaron la historia a sus alertas:_

_AisakaTaiga__, __black-sky-666__, __Claressa__, __dark27angel__, __Karina Natsumi__, __KENSA-CHAN__, __Kusubana_Yoru__, __Mina-San86__ y __Minako Uzumaki_

_El miércoles que viene subo el próximo capítulo. Ojalá puedan dejarme sus reviews y comentarios para saber qué piensan de la historia. Gracias por leer. n_n_


	15. Capítulo 15

**Si me tenés miedo…**

**Capítulo 15**

"Yo…" *Hinata respiró muy hondo y aunque no levantó la vista, levantó en parte la cara, demostrando una facción más serena, como si hubiese juntado coraje para hablar* "cuando te escuché... yo no pude alejarme de la puerta. Kiba estaba dormido así que me quedé ahí, quieta, escuchándote. Y... mi cuerpo reaccionó de muchísimas maneras... tenía un deseo muy fuerte de... no sé, no sé muy bien qué era lo que sentía"

La chica movió la cabeza de lado a lado señalando un no, muy lento y marcado. Shino estaba incapacitado de decir palabra alguna, esta situación era demasiado extraña. Aunque… un segundo… él se acordaba de ese momento, después de ducharse, cuando él estaba calmado después de haberse quitado las ganas de encima y se había metido en la cama. Recordaba haber sentido el cuerpo de Hinata caliente y su respiración entrecortada… ¿eso era por él?

Ok, ok. Quizás Hinata no entendía cómo funcionaba la psiquis masculina y no se daba cuenta que con decir todas estas cosas lo estaba enloqueciendo más allá de lo posible y que estaba haciendo que los planes del chico para besarla suavemente, abrazarla muy fuerte e irse a dormir se cayeran a pedazos.

"Hinata, vos tenés que saber que mi cuerpo reacciona siempre que vos estás cerca, y hay muchas situaciones que me pueden hacer perder el control de lo que estoy haciendo, por ejemplo, escucharte hablar de todas estas cosas"  
"P… perdón" *la chica volvió a bajar del todo la cara*  
"No pidas perdón, por favor"  
"No quiero crear problemas"  
"No los vas a crear, vamos a calmarnos, y tomar las cosas despacio, eso es todo"

Tomarse las cosas despacio, jah… sencillísimo, ¿no?. Estaban ellos dos solos en la misma miniatura de pieza con una única cama matrimonial para dormir. Ella acababa de hablar de sentir deseo físico por él y los separaban apenas centímetros. Se decidió a utilizar la mayor cantidad de autocontrol para mantener las cosas dentro de lo correcto y se acercó al cuerpo de la chica.

Poniendo su mano en la mejilla de la chica levantó la cara de ella a la misma altura que la de él y juntó con suavidad sus bocas. La chica se acercó instintivamente a su cuerpo, abrazándolo por encima de los hombros. Besar a Hinata se sentía increíble, la cercanía de la cara y el cuerpo de la chica, su boca, sus labios... movió con suavidad la boca para besar el labio inferior de la chica y ella respondió siguiéndole el juego en el beso. Por momentos se separaban apenas para tomar aire y volver a unirse en el beso, tratando de acomodarse junto al cuerpo del otro, cada tanto giraban la cara para cambiar el ángulo provocando sensaciones distintas.

Shino abrió apenas la boca… sentía que podía dejarse guiar por sus instintos en esto y algo le decía que podía hacer más profundo el beso, más apasionado. Hinata respondió separando más la suya. Su lengua empezó a rozarse con las comisuras de los labios de ella haciendo que la chica se abrazara con más fuerza a él, moviéndose ligeramente hasta estar justo enfrente de él. Empujó un poco más y la separación en la boca de la chica fue lo suficiente como para que él pudiera entrar y rozar su lengua contra la de ella. La situación era por demás extraña, pero increíblemente agradable. La chica tardó un par de segundos en responder, pero apenas se sintió cómoda empezó a moverse ella también, correspondiendo el beso.

Esto parecía poder extenderse por siempre pero sabía que no podía ser así. Sus manos habían rodeado la pequeña cintura de la chica atrayéndola en contra de su cuerpo pero ahora había empezado a liberar la presión. Su boca empezó a moverse más despacio, señalando el final del beso, tenían que separarse ahora. Terminaron el beso con una serie de besos cortos en la comisura de los labios.

"Por más increíble que me sienta ahora, mañana es un día normal y hay que seguir viaje"  
"Lo… lo sé"  
"Es mejor que tratemos de dormir"  
"¿Podemos…" *la chica bajó la cara nerviosa* "… podemos dormir abrazados?"  
"Claro"

El chico sonrió despacio, esto era el comienzo de algo que sabía iba a ser muy agradable y no podía creer que le estaba pasando a él.

---------------------------------------

"Entonces… ¿hasta dónde llegaron anoche?"  
"¡¡¿Eh?!!"  
"Bueno… ¿me vas a contar o no?" *Kiba sonrió amplio y se dio vuelta caminando de espalda para ver la cara roja de su compañero*  
"¿Cómo…"  
"…supe? Bueno, es fácil… si el señor - cara - de - poker aparece a la mañana siguiente de haber dormido solo con la chica que le gusta con cara - de - no - poker es porque pasó algo"  
"¿Cara de no poker? ¿De qué estás hablando?"  
"Estás sonriendo... toda la mañana has estado sonriendo"  
"¿De verdad?" *el chico borró automáticamente la sonrisa de su cara y se puso serio*  
"¡Oh, come on...! una vez que te veo realmente feliz y te ponés serio a propósito, no vale"  
"¿Cómo que no vale? Mis padres podrían matarme…"  
"No están acá, no te van a hacer nada… contame qué pasó"  
"Parecés una chica hablando así"  
"¡Jah! Yo que me preocupo por hacer lo imposible para que vos estés con Hinata y vos me decís que parezco una chica" *el chico frunció el seño haciéndose el enojado* "dale, no seas mamita, decime qué pasó"  
"Bueno… ella me dijo que me quería"  
"¡¡¿Ella te lo dijo primero?!! Jajajajaja... y vos me decís que YO soy una chica"  
"No te rías…" *Shino lo golpeó mitad jugando mitad en serio en el hombro*  
"Bueno, bueno, jeje, no me río más…" *Kiba respiró hondo y se puso derecho* "¿y qué hiciste?"  
"Le dije que yo también... pero... lo mejor de todo fue que... saqué todos los kikais y casi que tapaban toda la pieza y me dijo que no le molesta"  
"Wow… creo que ni en combate he visto que todos salgan al mismo tiempo… debe haber sido una imagen medio creepy"  
*Shino frunció el seño y miró de lado a su compañero*  
"Jajaja, es un chiste, es un chiste. Además lo que importa es que a ella no le asustó" *Kiba sonrió antes de seguir* "Bueno, me supongo que no se dieron las buenas noches y se fueron a dormir ¿nooo?"  
"No, en realidad antes de hacer nada... ella me preguntó... si había pensado en alguien la vez que me escuchó mientras me duchaba"  
"¿De verdad? Wow… esa sí que no me la veía venir de ella. Debe haber tartamudeado un montón"  
"Sí, y se puso de todos colores, pero me lo preguntó igual, y bueno… le dije la verdad"  
"Y te dijo pervertido" *Kiba lo interrumpió*  
"No, de hecho, me dijo que ella siente físicamente lo mismo que yo siento por ella"  
"Nah, esa chica no tiene idea de lo que dice. Probablemente no sabe mucho sobre varones, pero es imposible que ella sienta lo que sentís vos, físicamente hablando"  
"Bueno, eso le dije yo pero me repitió que sí y me dijo que, bueno, fue muy extraño en realidad pero me dijo que cuando me escuchó no se pudo alejar y que se quedó ahí y que sintió muchas cosas y... no sé"  
"Y vos te pusiste loco"  
"Casi, pero le dije que decir esas cosas iba a hacer que yo no me pueda controlar bien y me pidió perdón y bueno, le pedí que nos tomáramos las cosas tranquilo"  
"Jeh, increíble que vos dijeras eso"  
"Yo no quiero hacerle mal"  
"Ya sé, ya sé. ¿Entonces?"  
"Nos besamos y me abrazó muy fuerte y bueno… nos fuimos a dormir"  
"¿Y nada más?"  
"No, nada más"  
"Esta noche va a ser un lío"  
"¿Por qué?"  
"Porque probablemente compartamos una pieza entre los tres"

------------------------------

_Uff… este capítulo me gustó como quedó. Adoro a Kiba sacándole info a Shino que obviamente no se la quiere dar. :P Me los re imagino._

_Bueh… ya estamos en el capítulo 15 así que solamente quedan 3 capítulos más, ya se está terminando la historia. Gracias a todos por acompañarme hasta acá. Nos vemos el miércoles que viene._


	16. Capítulo 16

**Si me tenés miedo…**

**Capítulo 16**

"Bueno, pero no estamos totalmente locos, o sea, no vamos a andar haciendo nada con vos ahí"  
"Ya sé, ya sé. De hecho, no me molestaría verlos dándose un beso, creo que hasta que no lo vea no lo voy a terminar de creer"

Kiba se rió y Shino lo golpeó despacio en el hombro. Siguieron caminando hasta el siguiente pueblo donde se iban a encontrar con Hinata y la señora Fukuoka. Cuando llegaron al lugar Hinata los estaba esperando en una plaza ya que la señora estaba otra vez charlando con viejos conocidos.

"Felicitaciones"  
"¿M? ¿Por qué?" *Hinata miró a Kiba extrañada*  
*Kiba rodeo los hombros de Shino con un brazo* "Por convertir a este zapallo en el vago más feliz del mundo"  
"Jajaja, gracias"  
"¡Ey!"  
"Bueno, es la verdad, ¿no?"  
"Sí, pero no soy un zapallo"  
"¿Son novios?"  
"Eh…" *Hinata lo miró a Shino que se puso rojo detrás de los lentes y las camperas*  
"¿Querés ser mi novia?" *el chico se arrodilló enfrente de ella hablando con suavidad*  
"Sí, me encantaría"

La chica lo abrazó con fuerza por encima de los hombros y bajando el cuello de la campera negra lo besó despacio en la boca.

"Wow... es verdad"  
"Obvio que era verdad" *Shino volvió al tono normal al dirigirse a Kiba*  
"Los felicito en serio... visto desde afuera era bastante obvio que se querían, pero vieron como son las cosas"  
"¿Y por qué no nos dijiste nada, Kiba-kun?"  
"Se los dije. A ambos"  
*Los dos bajaron la vista recordando los momentos en que Kiba les había dicho que debían decirle al otro lo que estaban sintiendo*  
"Sí, pero bueno… ya te dije que estaba preocupado que mi clan la asustara"  
"Y yo no podía nunca decirle lo que dije"  
"Ahí está la señora, vamos"

Siguieron viaje durante todo el día hasta que a la noche llegaron a la posada que habían previsto y en la que deberían haber pasado la noche anterior. Todavía era temprano así que Kiba le pidió a Shino y a Hinata que se quedaran en el lobby con la señora y fue hasta la recepción solo, donde pidió dos habitaciones simples y una doble sin avisarle del cambio a los otros. Acompañó a la señora a su habitación y le dijo a los otros dos que lo esperaran para salir a cenar. Cuando bajó pidieron direcciones y fueron a comer a un lugar que estaba cerca del hotel que hacía comida tradicional.

Recorrieron la vida nocturna del pueblo que se reducía a un pequeño arcade con video juegos viejos y varias máquinas tragamonedas y a un par de shows callejeros de música y baile que pasaron algo de tiempo mirando. Volvieron al hotel entrada la madrugada y cuando Kiba le dio una llave a Shino y él se quedó con otra los dos tanto el chico como Hinata se quedaron sorprendidos.

"Bueno, bueno, yo no quiero ser un pincha globos, así que hice un pequeño arreglo"  
"Pero…"  
"Vayan, vayan. Estamos todos en el mismo pasillo, si llegase a pasar algo, que sinceramente no creo que pase, podemos ir enseguida a ayudarla"  
"Gracias, Kiba-kun"  
"De nada, cuidámelo mucho"  
"No hablés así que parece cualquier cosa"

La chica se rió de las reacciones de Shino y empezó a caminar por el pasillo. Cuando ella les dio la espalda Kiba puso en uno de los bolsillos grandes del frente de la campera de Shino un paquete envuelto en papel madera que había tenido escondida en un bolsillo de la campera. Acto seguido Kiba se llevó un dedo a la boca en señal de silencio y le guiñó un ojo empezando a caminar él también.

Kiba entró a su habitación y Shino siguió hasta donde estaba parada Hinata frente a la puerta esperando que él la abriera con la llave. Esto se sentía de lo más extraño. Cuando estuvieron dentro de la habitación acomodaron las valijas frente a la cama.

"¿Por qué tardaste?"  
"Ah… no, por nada. Voy al baño"

Decir que la curiosidad lo estaba matando era decir poco. Tan pronto como cerró la puerta del baño abrió enseguida el paquete que había quedado en su bolsillo y encontró lo que él había pensado que podía haber dentro. Cada día Kiba le daba más razones para asesinarlo. Dentro del paquete había varias cajitas de distintos tipos de preservativos... pero ninguno de ellos era común, todos tenían cosas como "colores", "texturado" o "gusto a frutilla". Había cosas que él no estaba seguro de qué eran. Salió del baño tratando de parecer que no había pasado nada. Hinata estaba sacando el pijama de la mochila.

"¿Te vas a bañar?"  
"Ajá"

Shino fue hasta su propia valija y empezó a revolver para encontrar su propio pijama. El día anterior no había podido encontrar la parte de arriba de su pijama y gracias a eso había logrado tener aún más cerca a Hinata de lo que nunca la había tenido. Pero no podía ser que lo hubiese perdido. Levantó la vista para preguntarle a la chica y vio que, como solía suceder con ella, estaba tratando de formular palabras pero no decía nada, ligeramente colorada.

"Hinata"  
*La chica ahogó un gritito* "¿Nani?"  
"¿Viste la parte de arriba de mi pijama?"  
"Eh… no, no lo he visto"  
"Creo que la perdí" *Shino no sacó la vista de la chica, que se veía estaba nerviosa* "¿pasa algo?"  
"No, no, no pasa nada"

Bueno, era bastante obvio que algo pasaba pero que él no se iba a enterar qué era por un buen rato. Suspiró y se puso a ordenar las mochilas. Haber traído armas a esta misión parecía solamente ser un entrenamiento de llevar peso de un lado al otro porque nunca estuvieron ni cerca de utilizarlas. Hinata había empezado a caminar hacia el baño con la toalla y el pijama con ropa interior limpia encima en las manos cuando se detuvo.

"Shino-kun"

Cuando el chico levantó la vista vio que la chica estaba por demás de roja así que fue hasta su lado y apoyó despacio la mano en su brazo tratando de calmarla.

"¿Qué pasa?"  
"Yo… yo m… me gustaría"  
"¿Qué cosa?"  
"B…b…ba"

Shino alzó una ceja. Su cerebro quería completar lo que la chica decía con cosas que ÉL quería pero que dudaba que Hinata pensara hacer con él. Hinata respiró hondo y puso la mano sobre la mano de Shino en su brazo.

"bañarnos… juntos"

O quizás Hinata quería exactamente las mismas cosas que él... realmente no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

--------------------------

_Para __black-sky-666__ que preguntó si iba a haber lemon en la historia, acá tenés el inicio de tu respuesta. =P _

_Gracias a todos por leer este nuevo capítulo de mi historia. Ya estamos re cerquita del final (recuerden que la historia termina en el capítulo 18) así que las cosas ya están cerrando._

_El miércoles que viene subo el penúltimo capítulo y vamos a ver qué pasa con estos dos solitos en una pieza. n_n_


	17. Capítulo 17

**Si me tenés miedo…**

**Capítulo 17**

"bañarnos… juntos"

O quizás Hinata quería exactamente las mismas cosas que él... realmente no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

"Eh, me gustaría mucho, Hinata, pero si es por mí, no es necesario apurarnos; estás muy nerviosa"  
"Siempre me pongo muy nerviosa, ya me voy a... acostumbrar"  
"Ojalá que sí"  
"Pero lo digo… en serio"

Shino tomó el pijama y la ropa interior que la chica estaba sosteniendo en sus manos dejando que sostenga solamente la toalla. Él se sacó el camperón más grande y fue a buscar la otra toalla grande que había sobre la cama matrimonial. Caminó despacio tomándola del brazo hasta el baño y dejó las toallas sobre el borde del lavamanos.

"¿Segura, verdad?"  
"Sí"

Se acercó despacio a la chica y la abrazó por la cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo. Empezó a besarla despacio, ella le correspondió el beso enseguida pasando los brazos por encima de sus hombros teniendo que ponerse en puntas de pie para alcanzarlo. Después de besarse por un largo rato Shino empezó a acariciar el cuerpo de Hinata por encima de la ropa. Incluso por encima de la campera podía sentir su pequeña cintura y la curva de su cadera.

Con cuidado se separó del beso y de la chica para sacarle la campera. El simple hecho de poner las manos en el pecho de la chica para bajar el cierre ya lo ponía nervioso, pero realmente estaba muy contento de poder estar compartiendo esto con ella y su cuerpo le decía que esto estaba bien así que terminó de bajar el cierre y le sacó la prenda. Él deshizo los botones, cierres y pasadores de la campera negra y se la sacó, dejándola en el rincón donde había tirado la de ella. Ambos habían quedado en la remera blanca de algodón que llevaban debajo.

Con solo una tela finita de separación el tacto era totalmente distinto. Con solo un par de movimientos Shino puso sus manos por debajo de la tela de la remera y empezó a acariciar la piel de la espalda, la cintura y el estómago de la chica, bordeando el pantalón y para su sorpresa la chica, sin separarse del beso hizo lo mismo. Los dedos de Hinata empezaron a recorrer de manera intercalada los músculos de su espalda y los músculos en su estómago y su pecho.

Shino subió las manos por la espalda de la chica hasta llegar a la traba del corpiño. Sabía que no tenía idea de cómo se deshacía esto, pero era simplemente un gancho, no iba a ganarle, después de un par de intentos fallidos y de poder sentir con la yema de los dedos cómo era el gancho consiguió abrirlo soltando el corpiño de la chica. Separándose nuevamente se sacó la remera blanca y le sacó la remera a ella. Hinata se puso roja y desvió la mirada hacia un costado mientras él le sacaba el corpiño despacio. La primera reacción fue taparse el pecho con los brazos y alejarse un poco.

"¿De verdad estás segura?"  
"Sí, de verdad" *Hinata levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos* "lo siento... es mi personalidad que es así, todo me da mucha vergüenza, pero de verdad estoy muy segura de esto, Shino-kun"  
"No digás que lo sentís, yo te entiendo, no te lo voy a preguntar más, si de verdad hay algo que te desagrada decime"  
"Sí, gracias"

La chica lo besó despacio en la mejilla y movió apenas los brazos a los costados de su cuerpo, sin sacarlos del todo. Shino tomó los brazos de ella por las muñecas y besándola profundo en la boca los separó hacia los lados dejando su pecho al descubierto, la abrazó con fuerza por la cintura haciendo que el cuerpo de ella quedara junto al suyo. La sensación de los pechos de ella en contra de su cuerpo lo hacía sentir seguro de sí mismo para seguir con lo que había empezado. Su cuerpo parecía estar hecho para tenerla a ella abrazada pegada a él.

Se separó lo suficiente como para empezar a tocarla sin dejar de besarla. Hinata tenía unos pechos hermosos y muy grandes para la edad que tenía, Shino siguió abrazándola con un brazo mientras que con la otra mano empezó a acariciarla apretando despacio su pecho, jugando con su pezón. La chica empezó a reaccionar a sus toques en el beso y en su abrazo. Cada vez que él rozaba el pezón con sus dedos ella suspiraba despacio o mordía con cuidado su labio inferior.

Shino dio un par de besos cortos en la boca a Hinata y se agachó frente a ella arrodillándose sobre una de sus piernas. Miró hacia arriba para encontrarse los ojos de la chica que lo miraban y las mejillas rojo brillante. Tomó los pechos de la chica con sus manos y acercó uno a su boca, besándolo despacio. Hinata apoyó las manos en los hombros del chico y cada vez que su lengua se acercaba a su pezón apretaba apenas con las uñas en la piel.

El chico fue intercalando despacio entre sus pechos hasta que en un momento se decidió y tomó el pezón en su boca lamiéndolo al mismo tiempo que lo besaba. Hinata tomó aire entrecortadamente y empezó a suspirar. La chica trató de separarse apenas pero Shino pasó un brazo por detrás de su cintura y no la dejó alejarse. Solo era timidez, pero ella quería esto, eso era lo que ella había dicho. Si realmente le molestaba lo iba a decir. Shino siguió besando y lamiendo produciendo escalofríos en el cuerpo de la chica.

Hinata bajó la mano por la espalda de Shino y la subió despacio rozando las uñas en el centro de la espalda produciendo escalofríos en el cuerpo de él también, haciendo que momentáneamente se separara de su pecho. Shino retomó lo que estaba haciendo y la chica repitió el proceso un par de veces. El chico se separó del pecho de ella y besó su estómago en un par de lugares, cada vez acercándose más al borde del pantalón.

Shino deshizo el botón y el cierre del pantalón de la chica y poniendo las manos a ambos lados empezó a bajarlo. Cuando llegó a los tobillos la chica pisó los contrafuertes de sus zapatillas y se las sacó para que el chico pudiera sacarle del todo el pantalón. Shino se sacó sus propias zapatillas y tomó las manos de Hinata y las llevó hasta el frente de su pantalón. La chica miró hacia un costado tratando de alejar sus manos pero Shino no se las soltó y después de unos segundos ella se calmó y tomó el pantalón de buzo por el elástico para poder bajárselo.

La chica tuvo que agacharse para poder terminar de sacárselo. Estando arrodillada miro rápido hacia arriba para encontrarse con los ojos de Shino que la estaban mirando hacer. Ver a la chica desde arriba, sacándole el pantalón, le encantaba. No podía creer que estaba con ella, y que ella quería esto. En el bóxer de Shino se podía ver perfectamente la forma de su miembro marcado en la tela. El chico fue a abrir la ducha para que el agua se calentara.

Hinata miró nerviosa el cuerpo del chico. Shino era realmente alto comparado con el promedio, tenía los hombros anchos y la mayoría de los músculos del pecho, el estómago y la espalda marcados. Lo abrazó con fuerza, estando con él se sentía realmente protegida, no tenía idea cómo era que él podría llegar a haber pensado que ella le tenía miedo.

Del agua que caía de la ducha empezó a salir vapor llenando el baño de calor, Shino se agachó ligeramente y le sacó a la chica la última prenda que le quedaba puesta. Hinata se puso muy colorada por lo que él decidió coherente terminar de desvestirse él. Cuando se sacó el bóxer la chica no lo miró sino hasta que pasaron varios segundos y él no se movió de su lugar.

---------------------

Bueno, bueno, penúltimo capítulo de la historia, ya saben más o menos cómo va a terminar esto (=P) peeero aún así, para darle más suspenso al final (¿?) el último capítulo no lo subo la semana que viene sino la otra. Me dan cosa los finales así que mientras más lo estire, mejor. No me maten.

Para las que se preguntan si lo de que Shino es realmente más alto que el promedio, les aseguro que es muy, muy cierto. Shino es el personaje más alto de todos los "estudiantes" con 1,75 m. en Shippuuden (sí, re bajo, pero están en crecimiento n_~) que es la misma altura que tiene Kankurou. Kiba mide 1,69 m. igual que Kurenai y Hinata mide 1,60 m.

¿Les interesa la data?  
Naruto mide 1,66 m. Sakura 1,61 m., Sasuke1,68 m y Kakashi 1,81 m.  
Shikamaru mide 1,70 m., Ino 1,55 m., Choji 1,72 m. y Asuma 1,90 m.  
Neji mide 1,72 m. igual que Lee, Ten Ten 1,56 m. y Maito Gai 1,84 m.  
Gaara mide 1,66 m., y Temari 1,65 m.  
Por último, Orochimaru mide 1,72 m. Tsunade 1,63 y el personaje más alto de la aldea de Konoha es (era T_T) Jiraiya con 1,91 m.

Todos los días se aprende algo nuevo ¿no?. Jeje.

¿Por qué los Akatsukis y los personajes más nuevos no? Demasiado trabajo. Yo soy medio como Shikamaru en ese sentido. =P

Dejen muchos reviews y comentarios y nos vemos en dos semanas. Gracias por leer.


	18. Capítulo 18

**Si me tenés miedo…**

**Capítulo 18**

Cuando por fin Hinata miró para su lado desvió la mirada enseguida. Probablemente nunca había visto a un chico totalmente desnudo. Shino la tomó por la mano y caminó hacia la ducha, el agua estaba caliente y agradable. El agua les empezó a mojar el pelo y los hombros, cayendo por su cuerpo. Hinata no dejaba de mirar hacia otro lado por lo que Shino tomó su mentón en las manos y lo movió hasta que quedara de frente a él para verla a la cara.

"Estoy muy contento, de estar acá con vos"  
"Yo igual"

La chica sonrió mirándolo a la cara con las mejillas rojas. Shino le devolvió la sonrisa y la abrazó despacio acomodando el cuerpo de ella al suyo. La chica podía sentir el cuerpo de Shino contra el suyo y la presión en su estómago por la diferencia de alturas. Simplemente estar abrazados, totalmente desnudos con agua cayéndoles encima era más de lo que Shino podía pedir. Sentía que esto era exactamente lo que él siempre había querido.

Usando el pequeño jabón de cortesía del hotel Shino se enjabonó las manos y empezó a recorrer el pecho de la chica enjabonándola y acariciándola al mismo tiempo. Recorrió despacio su estómago, su clavícula y con mucha lentitud y muchas caricias empezó a enjabonarle los pechos. La chica no opuso resistencia y se acercó un poco más a su cuerpo. Él agradeció por dentro que ella haya dejado de resistirse y siguió acariciándola.

La abrazó rodeándola con los brazos y comenzó a acariciar y enjabonar su espalda, bajando despacio hasta llegar a su cola. La chica apoyó sus manos en el pecho y empezó a acariciar sus pectorales y sus abdominales marcándolos con los dedos. Ella apenas si se había puesto jabón por lo que el agua lo limpió enseguida pero siguió acariciando mientras el chico tenía las manos en su cola. Shino podía sentir la curva y lo suave que era, después de recorrer despacio apretó apenas con las manos para acercarla a su cuerpo y la chica suspiró.

Después de recorrer por largo rato el cuerpo de la chica con los dedos tomó la mano de ella que estaba en su pecho y la llevó hacia abajo, la chica se resistió un poco pero finalmente accedió al movimiento. Shino le indicó con su propia mano cómo tomar su hombría y tomándola con cuidado por la muñeca hizo que la mano de la chica subiera y bajara despacio. Después de eso la soltó y la chica lo repitió un par de veces pero enseguida se puso muy roja y se pegó a su cuerpo sacando la mano.

"¿Salimos?"

La chica asintió con la cabeza y siguió al chico afuera de la ducha después de que él haya cerrado el agua. Levantó apenas los brazos para que Shino la pudiera envolver en la toalla y caminó hacia la pieza. Al ver la cama la chica se puso muy roja y Shino la abrazó despacio.

"No hay necesidad de apurar nada"  
"Ya sé, pero me encantaría estar con vos"  
"Eh… yo…"

Shino se quedó pensando en la variedad innecesaria de preservativos que Kiba le había dado y sinceramente no tenía idea de cuál usar o cuáles exactamente eran las diferencias. Fue hasta la campera y sacó las cuatro cajas mostrándoselas a la chica.

"No pienses mal de mí, me las dio Kiba, pero no sé cuál podés llegar a querer"  
"¡¿Eh?! P... pero yo no sé de esto"  
"Yo tampoco, así que vamos a ver entre los dos"

Las variedades en las cajitas leían "sabor a frutilla", "texturado", "entachado" y "de colores". Suponiendo que eran los más normales eligieron uno de la caja de los de colores. Shino sonrió para si mismo cuando la chica le prometió utilizar el de frutilla más adelante haciéndolo a un lado. Realmente Hinata lo volvía loco.

Hinata se acostó boca arriba en la cama con la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo. Shino se arrodilló a su lado y puso su cuerpo encima del de ella casi sin tocarla apoyando las manos a los lados de su cara, empezando a besarla despacio para después bajar con una línea de besos por el lado de su cara, su cuello, sus hombros. Abrió la toalla que cubría el cuerpo de la chica hacia ambos lados dejándola desnuda enfrente de él. Hinata cerró las piernas con fuerza y miró hacia un costado.

"Te quiero muchísimo, Hinata"

Shino acercó su cara a la de la chica y la dejó justo a su lado apoyando las mejillas, abrazándola apoyando su pecho en el de ella aún arrodillado a su lado para calmarla. Hinata rodeó la espalda de Shino con sus brazos y sonrió despacio, rozando su mejilla contra la del chico.

Shino se puso de pie y se sacó la toalla, se sentó en el borde de la cama y abrió con los dientes el paquete plástico del preservativo después de haber leído un par de veces las instrucciones. Era color amarillo brillante, al menos el hecho de que fuera de un color gracioso le sacaba algo de los nervios. Tomó la punta plástica entre los dedos y después de ponerlo en la parte superior de su erección, empezó a desenrollarlo con la otra mano sin soltar la punta. Mientras lo desenrollaba despacio sintió que sus latidos se aceleraban muchísimo, de repente cayó en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Cuando llegó a la base volvió a arrodillarse junto a Hinata, tuvo que separar sus piernas con los brazos para poder posicionarse frente a su entrepierna. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, solo sabía que quería hacerlo y que ella también quería y eso era todo lo que necesitaba. La resistencia de la chica para que él viera como era su intimidad le estaba dificultando el proceso de saber bien dónde tenía que presionar para entrar y por un segundo tuvo miedo que los nervios de la situación pudieran con su cuerpo.

Por suerte pudo separar del todo las piernas de Hinata con sus brazos y ver la pequeña entrada en la que iba su cuerpo. No parecía que los dos tamaños se ajustasen entre sí pero sabía que así tenía que ser por lo que se acostó sobre ella sin tocarla apoyando su mano izquierda junto a su cara, besándola en la boca despacio y guió su hombría con la otra mano hasta la entrada de la chica.

Después de presionar un par de veces sintió que quizás se había equivocado y que las cosas no debían ser así, pero para ese momento Hinata se había calmado un poco gracias a sus besos e inclinó ligeramente hacia arriba su cadera ayudándolo a encontrar el ángulo correcto y después de presionar un poco más sintió que la entrada de la chica cedía apenas permitiéndole entrar. Hinata se mordió el labio y él empujó más hasta que todo su largo estuvo dentro del cuerpo de la chica.

Sin mover su cuerpo empezó a besarla despacio tratando de que el cuerpo de la chica se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro y a su tamaño. La chica trataba lo más posible de no mostrar que le dolía pero él se podía dar cuenta que no estaba del todo bien. La besó en la boca por un momento y cuando ella empezó a respirar tranquila y a devolver totalmente los besos empezó a mover su cuerpo despacio entrando y saliendo con cuidado. Hinata siguió besándolo manteniendo los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

Después de salir y entrar varias veces y de marcar un ritmo constante la chica suspiró en su boca y se separó del beso abrazándolo con fuerza. La chica empezó a suspirar y gemir al mismo tiempo que los movimientos de su cuerpo, debía haber empezado a sentirse mejor. Shino hundió un poco más las rodillas en el colchón de la cama y empezó a moverse ligeramente más rápido. La chica tenía la cara junto a la de él y ahora estaba gimiendo cerca de su oído haciendo que su cuerpo se llenara de escalofríos y se sintiera agradable.

Shino trató de mantener un ritmo constante, acariciando el cuerpo de la chica y besándola en el cuello, suspirando en su oído. La chica había empezado a sentirse realmente bien y gemía más fuerte. Shino sintió que ella levantó las piernas y rodeo su cuerpo juntando los pies sobre su espalda sintiendo la presión para entrar pegando aún más su cuerpo al de ella y no pudo contenerse mucho más.

Los gemidos de los dos se aceleraron cuando el cambió el ritmo por uno más rápido. Realmente deseaba hacerla sentir bien pero sabía que su cuerpo no podía durar mucho más. Ya estaba tratando de respirar lo más calmado posible para durar más tiempo para ella pero ni eso le ayudaba a calmarse. Cuando la presión fue demasiada se movió lo más rápido que pudo. Los gemidos de Hinata se escucharon más alto y él sintió como el cuerpo de la chica presionaba el suyo haciéndolo acabar muy fuerte. Siguió moviéndose sintiendo de manera intermitente las presiones del cuerpo de la chica.

Apoyó su pecho apenas en el de la chica y pudo escuchar el corazón de ella latiendo rapidísimo y en su cara pudo sentir la respiración de ella totalmente entrecortada. Hinata lo rodeó con los brazos y lo atrajo con toda su fuerza hacia su cuerpo, tratando de normalizar su respiración. Shino salió del cuerpo de la chica y se sacó el preservativo, tirándolo al cesto.

Se acostó en la cama al lado de ella sobre la toalla. Tomó la mano de ella entrelazando los dedos y apretándola con fuerza. Se quedaron un buen rato en silencio, escuchando la respiración del otro ir disminuyendo en velocidad. Después de pasado un rato en que los cuerpos dejaron de estar calientes y con las sensaciones que les había dejado el orgasmo se besaron despacio en la boca, de manera cariñosa.

"Gracias"  
"A vos" *la chica lo besó en la mejilla* "Yo... *la chica puso su cara entre el mentón y la clavícula del chico* nunca había sentido esto antes... las chicas me habían dicho cómo se sentía un... orgasmo, pero se siente mil veces mejor de lo que me describieron"

Shino abrazó con más fuerza a la chica pegándola completa a su cuerpo. Se sentía realmente increíble por haberla podido hacer llegar y que fuera algo que ella no había sentido antes.

"¿Te dolió mucho?"  
"Al principio sí… pero cuando me calmé se pasó"  
"No quería hacerte mal"  
"No te preocupes, era necesario"  
"Mmm…" *shino miró su cuerpo transpirado y los restos de acabada en su piel* "¿querés... bañarte de nuevo antes de dormir"  
"Sí, sería buena idea"

Los dos se pusieron de pie y fueron hasta el baño. Shino llevó las dos toallas en los brazos mirando desde atrás el cuerpo de la chica caminar frente a él. Apoyó las toallas en el lavamanos y volvió a abrir el agua. Antes de entrar la abrazó contra su cuerpo con mucha fuerza.

"Te quiero Hinata... no, yo te amo Hinata"  
*La chica se quedó callada un segundo contra su pecho y devolvió el abrazo con fuerza* "Yo te amo a vos, Shino-kun"

**FIN**

--------------

_TT____TT Los finales siempre me ponen toda triste y debilucha. El final de una etapa siempre es algo que nos hace sentarnos y ponernos a pensar. Al menos a mí. Últimamente no le estoy dedicando el mismo tiempo que hace un par de meses a escribir fanfics así que quizás por eso siento este final un poco más fuerte que finales anteriores, pero qué se le va a hacer._

_Espero que puedan leer mis otras historias de Naruto, o cualquier otro fanfic que haya escrito de los animes / mangas que les interesen. Gracias por acompañarme a lo largo de la historia. Este fic lo empecé a publicar el 3 de junio, o sea que pasaron 4 meses y 7 días... wow. Gracias de verdad por estar conmigo todo este tiempo. n_n_

_Quería darle un millón de gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews en este fanfic:_

_Claressa, okashira janet, Lizirien, Kizuki, shaina, bln26, black-sky-666, AisakaTaiga, LennaParis, makigotoufan, Kira, KENSA-CHAN, Karina Natsumi, Amaranth, adri-chan, kizuki, hyuganejicest, Mina-San86, Kusubana_Yoru y UchihaHinataChan, _

_A los que agregaron la historia a favoritos:_

_black-sky-666__, __bln26__, __Claressa__, __Karina Natsumi__, __KENSA-CHAN__, __Kusubana_Yoru__, __Lizirien__, __marysuarez__, __Mina-San86__ y __UchihaHinataChan_

_Y a los que agregaron la historia a sus alertas:_

_AisakaTaiga__, __black-sky-666__, __Claressa__, __dark27angel__, __Karina Natsumi__, __KENSA-CHAN__, __Kusubana_Yoru__, __Mina-San86__, __Minako Uzumaki y__Zero Namikaze_

_Nos estamos viendo en algún otro lado. Besosos. _


End file.
